Alpha and Omega: Time Reversal
by Werewolf98
Summary: A&O has been seen by many but what if time was reversed by some weird phenomena and they were put back to the night of the moonlight howl and what if different things happened. That happens one day when Eve screams out that she wished something had never happened. And different things are going to happen to everyone. Please R&R. Rated M for language and sex scenes
1. Chapter 1: Time Reversed

Chapter 1

Humphrey and Kate were married and happy Garth and Lilly were set to marry at the end of the week. Times were happy and official truce had been put into effect by Winston and Tony food was flodding back into the Western pack terriotory and some food was being sent to the Eastern pack were things were even more desperate. Humphrey could now feel his energy coming back with fresh caribou to eat many wolves were already feeling better they were no longer having to eat the scraps off of bones to live. Winsto nand Tony were both stepping down from the leading posistion though it was unknown which couple would take the posistion there was a rumor that there would be a competition to see which couple could hunt the best and the pair that won that competiton would take the leadership place. Humphrey though he was not an alpha was still a good hunter especially for an omega. The day was still young and Kate was out with her sister just having the usual girl time that Nethier garth nor Humphrey wanted to take part in. Humphrey had mentioned to garth an idea of log sledding and Garth who was completely unfamiliar with the subject had asked him "what would that be?" Humphrey had smirked and replied "ill just have to give you and example." Garth and Humphrey had found a log and they were at the top of a long and steep hill. Garth was apprently all talk Humphrey had a huge grin on his face in anticipation while garth was shivering and not wanting to do this. Garth had no time to protest as Humphrey gave the sled a small boost with his food and they were off. Within seconds they had picked up alot of speed things were beginning to blur it wasnt a rollercoaster but it was close. Garth was hanging on for dear life while Humphrey had his hands up "woo hoo!" Humphrey yelled while Garth whimpered in the rear of the sled. The ride went on for about a minute then they skidded to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Humphrey jumped off with excitement while Garth was frozen in place. Humphrey laughed and said "well Garth you look like you are ready for another run down the hill." Garth wasted no time and he bolted getting an even larger laugh from Humphrey. Eventually he came back and said "thats not cool man" Humphrey chuckeld and said "did you see yourself?!" Garth was embarresed but he had honestly been scared "it felt like a rollercoaster from hell." Garth said and Humphrey replied "well that sure is how you acted." Garth had embarresed himself totally "you are never gonna let me forget this are you?" Garth asked "well" Humphrey said "only if something funnier happens."

Kate and lilliy were walkin along a stream when they saw Humphrey and Garth go down a hill in a log Humphrey was having a great time while Garth looked scared to death. "Thats my Hmphrey" Kate said with a laugh and Lilly looked on as they left their sight and said "poor Garth Humphrey will get a kick out of that." The two sisters laughed and kept talking they were talking about the early love life. SInce they were both girls they were able to talk about it with little awkwardness. Bewtween Humphrey and Kate things had been somewhat subtle there had been a few hot make out sessions but nothing too extreme it was the same story for Garth and Lilly they seemed to go at it a bit more but still nothing too extreme. They heard Humphrey start laughing like a maniac and Garth "did you see yourself?!" they heard him say as well as he could in his laughing fit. "I think we should get back to them" Lilly said and Kate simply nodded. When they got back Garth looked away from Humphrey a bit embaressed. Humphrey was still cracking up from what he had just seen "alright Humphrey" Kate said "enough fun leave the poor pup alone" Garth`s head shot up "hey!" he said "not cool Kate" Lilly walked over to her fiancee "its ok you were only screaming your lungs out going down the hill." They all laughed including Garth it was true he had made a fool of himself by screaming like a little girl so he simply surrendered. They were picking at him the whole walk back to Winston`s den but when they arrived something wasnt right they heard yelling. Eve and Winston were arguing about something though it seemed minor being the young wolves they were they decided to eavesdrop instead of stopping it. Suddenly Eve yelled "you know I wish none of this had happend!" Then suddenly a huge wind gust blew through the park and the world went black.

Humphrey was talking with Lilly the night of the moonlight howl they were good freinds and had been since Kate had gone to Alpha school. They were talking about what they were gonna do the next day Humphrey since he had just been denied big time by Kate was seriously wondering about asking Lilly to howl with him. He was about to bring it up when she told him she was going to go he felt kind of denied bu he nodded and said "see ya later" she nodded "bye Humphrey." He was beginning to walk back to an old split up log when he tripped over something. He then saw her she was beautiful and as far as he could tell she was an omega the nhe recognized her. They had been good freinds a while back her name was Laila he also knew she was good with medicine and she appeared to be alone. He walked up to her and said "well if it isnt Laila" her ears shot up and she instantly recognized her "Humphrey!" she said with excitement and gave him a hug that nearly knocked his breath out "wow you are alot stronger than i remember" he said with a bit of shock from the squeez. She laughed at the comment "always the one with a sense of humor" without realizing it they both started up the howling rock they were making small talk over how the past several months had been Laila told Humphrey that things had been pretty lonely without him there and her other freind Shasta had moved into the United States looking for a warmer place to live he had mentioned the south east region saying wolves that had come north from there had said it was warm and at times blistering. They both took a seat and continued talking eventually they ran out of things to say but the howl was still going strong. They looked at one another and almost telepathically decided to howl together. She had an amazing howl that he thought was plain out beautiful he howled with her his tune was a good bit lower than hers but they seemed to match perfectly they went on for about twenty minutes then things started to die down. They were one of the last ones to finish their howl and the just smiled at each other. He looked into her dark hazel eyes they were amazing. They talked a bit more on their way down from the hill she caught him a bit off guard as they were talking "I would like to see you again" she said he was slightly caught off guard but he knew how to handle this "I would like to see you again Laila" he said her face light up a bit he could notice "we could head down to the river tomorrow i know an amazing view that i can show you." He looked into her eyes "sounds great i also know something we can do its a hobby of mine ill show you once we see the view from the river." She nodded "its a date then" and they both parted. "Score" he thought to himself "no need for Kate now he thought with a small twinge but suddenly the love he had thought he possesed for her was gone and it was a burden off of his shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2: Like it Never Happend

Chapter 2

Lilly was out walking with Shakey they had ran int oeach other literally and then they had started talking. Lilly came to find out he had a good sense of humor much like Humphrey and that they got along great. They were standing on a small rock and he was pulling her leg a bit amking her kind of mad suddenly Lilly felt an odd pain in her butt and everything went weird. She walked up to Shakey and to his complete shock kissed him. Suddenly he felt something stab him in the butt and just like Lilly his world went all wacko. They acted like complete drunks until the medicine in the darts kicked in they both landed on the ground asleep. "pack em up boys we are going to Idaho." said a park ranger who was big and burly two other smaller park rangers picked them up and loaded them into crates. The trip to Idaho was a long two day trip but the medicine only worked for 36 hours. Lilly woke up with a splitting headache and blurred vision she realized she was in an enclosed space she attempted an escape but her head hurt too much to move that quickly. She heard anothe voice and realized it was shakey "where the fuck are we?" she thought to herself but she didnt say it aloud it wasnt in her physical nature to use that language though she was fighting the urge to blurt it out. "Where are we" Shakey half said half groaned "I think we have been captured" Shakey said "well thank you captain obvious" Lilly said with sarcasam "well you have a better explanation?" Shakey replied with annoynacne "no" said Lilly "exactly" said Shakey "i guess we will figure out soon enough."

Kate woke up and she could still hear Garths horrid howling and it gave her a headache just thinking about it. She had thought he was the greatest wolf she had ever met until he had howled it seemed like it was going to sound good but when he let it losse it was so bad that it took birds clean out of the air with their eyes rolling in confusion. She had left him up there after saying she was going to get water though she knew from the start that had been a huge lie. She was going to find Humphrey or Lilly so she could have someone to talk too for the remainder of the night. Humphrey was howling with another wolf who Kate had to admit looked beautiful though she didnt recognize her and Lilly was no where to be found. She eventually gave up and went home the den was empty so she sat there and thought to herself "what has dad gotten me into Garth looks good but his howl sounds like it came from hell." Eventually she dozed off with that howl from hell playing in her head how she slept she still didnt know. She noticed that Lilly was no where to be found "maybe she got up early" she thought to herself then she remembered that Lilly was always a late sleeper and had no reason to get up early "maybe she spent the night somewhere else" she said just trying to reassure herself. That hope was destroyed when ger preants woke up and asked about Lilly. No one knew where she was and worry was beginning to spike Kate figured the only person to ask was Humphrey maybe he knew something. When she got to his den he saw the wolf he had been holwing with last night and she really didnt want to barge in on this possibility so she simply turned around and headed back for the den with no answeres and full of worry. "Damn Lilly where the hell are you" Kate thought worridly about her sister.

Humphrey was just waking up when Laila walked into his den she laughed a bit and said "well look who isnt the early riser then she caught him off guard with a kiss in the cheek he felt himself blush but he returned the favor which got a bit of satisfaction from her. He excused himself to wash up a bit and he took only a few minutes he wanted to miss as little time with her as possible. He came back in smelling much better and looking alot cleaner. She led the way to the stream she had been talking about it ended up being about an hours walk that exhausted them both. When the ygot there they both sat down and Humphrey looked on in awe. The view showed the rocky mountains in an amazing view. "I think i see the States from here it just looks so awesome" he siad in awe and she laughed a bit "well i cant guarentee that but it still is breathtaking isnt it?" he nodded 'yeah it really is how did you find it?" She explained she had stumbled upon it while wandering the terriotory and had been so awestruck that she had spent most of the day just looking at the view. He understood her awe at the sight but soon they both regained their energy and she was the first to get up. "Now what is this hobby of yours?" Laila asked with curiousity "i call it log sledding it like a wolf version of a human rollercoaster." Laila looked at him in the eyes "sounds fun" she said "oh believe me it is" he replied. It didnt take too long for them to reach a great hill with an oh so convienient log placed perfectly at the top of the hill. Humphrey let her take the front so he could steer his body next to hers like it was felt odd but yet good in a way. She couldnt help but blush a little he asked her "ready?" she responded "as ready as i will ever be." and with that they were off the start was slow but they soon reached a very high speed the hill was simple to navigate and was long. Laila was hanging on but not for dear life and eventually she got the guts to put her forlegs in the air and scream with excitement Humphrey was yelling with excitement as well but he was focused on making sure they didnt crash. Eventually the hill ended and they both jumped off as the sled stopped. "Oh my god" she exclaimed "that was the must fun i have ever had!" Humphrey had his usual adrenaline rush and he simply replied "i told you that it was fun to do." "Well you were right" she said and they saw that the day was still young and she had more ideas for things to do.

Lilly and Shakey felt their crates get sat down on the ground then suddenly they opened both of them rushed out only to see an amazing landscape that was obviously not Jasper. They were both admiring the view several whit capped mountains were overlooking a grassy plain with a few trees they saw a couple of birds playing some weird game with a club and a rock there were also 3 porcupines observing as apprent onlookers. One of them made a comment only to be sushed by the smaller bird that from this angle looked like a duck the other one whom was much larger appeared to be a goose. Lilly and Shakey werent worried about where they were at this point so they simply ignored the small group below them and they went on to explore other areas of the land. They found a nice pond with an opening perfect for a den they figured they had been brought here for some reason though they didnt know what that was. They were both hungry though neithier of them really knew how to hunt so the found some berries and ate them these werent actually that bitter instead they were sweet and they were close to the den and pnd and there were bushes upon bushes of them. "We may be fine for a while" Lilly said not really thinking of home and Shakey agreed with her "so i guess we stay for a while?" he responded "well" Lilly said "what have we got to lose?"


	3. Chapter 3 Humphreys Talent

Chapter 3

Daytime was starting to come to an end Humphrey was still with Laila and at this point they were simply exploring the park for themselves it was an amazing place after all Humphrey was amazed how much of it he hadnt seen. "Wow" Laila said "I didnt know that the park was this huge" Humphrey was just looking around and barley noticed "I didnt eithier" he said almost absently. He looked at her just sneaking a peak and noticed her back was arched a bit like she was sore. "Is your back ok?" he asked and she was surprised he had noticed the arch "yeah its a bit sore probably from all the walking." He grinned he could show one of his talents he had seen humans doing it and mimiced their movments as well as he could and the end result was a relaxing massage. "I think I know a way to sovle that problem" he said and this definitaly caught her attention "what would that be?" she asked he went on to explian it was something he had learned from humans and that he had done it before and apprently it was relaxing and a good way to get rid of pain. "Well would you like to do that on my back?" she asked him a little hopefull he would say yes. "sure" he replied getting a little "yes!" from Laila. He had her lie down on the grass and he began circiling his paws around in circles on her back she immeidiatly began to enjoy the sensations as she felt it loosen up the tight muscles in her back every now and then it would hit a sore spot but she didnt protest because they would instantly go away. He was nearly done with her back but some part of her wanted more. Just as he had finished her back she turned on her side which got a snicker from him "well someone likes this" he thought to himself as he began to give her side a deep massage. It felt amazing to her all the soreness was going away like magic she was feeling alot better and she realized she was quietly moaning to herself. He hit another sore spot but it felt so good that she barely noticed. He was about to finish on that side when she rolled onto the other side and this time he didnt even stop and he got to work on the other side at this point her moans of pleasure were slighty noticeable and Humphrey smirked on the inside he didnt know that this could turn girls on though he made a mental note of that to use for later. He had finished with her last side when she really caught him off guard "now my chest" she said with hope he hadnt gotten this good a look of a girls chest before what really caught his eye was down south now she was turning him on. He got to work on her chest but this time she was really turned on the pleasure she was feeling just got tenser and tenser. Finally he got to the end of the line if he massaged any lower he would be pushing the limit big time. "Well all done" he said but Laila wasnt done yet she pulled him in "oh we arent done yet" she said as she put her mouth to his which he accepted with greatness. They slid their toungues into ecah others mouths and started exporing the uncharted territory Laila moaned a bit as did Humphrey. He was still on top of her but he could feel himself going erect "are we seriously doing this?" he thought to himeslf "we just started going out and we are already doing this." Though he wasnt going to complain. She started pulling him closer and closer he could feel the heat radiating in between them and it felt like heaven.

Humphrey and Laila were about to have sex in the grass the heat between them was just getting hotter they were both starting to sweat a little. Humphrey was erect and Laila felt his deck on her stomach she loved it and she wanted it inside her so badly. She looked at him seductivaly "fuck me as hard as you can" she said to him in a tempting whisper and he complied. He stuck his now fully grown dick in her vagina and began thursting he knew immeidiatly she had to be a virgin it was tight and it felt amazing. He began thursting quicker and quicker in then he hit something he didnt know what it was but it felt fleshy so he figured it was a barrier to be broken through. He gave one huge thrust and broke through it hurt her obviously but her pained expression quickly went away then she went into orgasm her body wa shaking as she moaned loudly his eyes were closed as she pulled his head down and began kissing him passionetly her climax was about to hit and he felt his dick tighten up it would be oh so perfect timing if they hit at the same time. Perfect timing existed because thats exactly what happend. Laila leaked her sex fluids while Humphrey cummed bigtime inside of her. Then like that his swelling went down and he pulled out he was throughly exhausted as was she. "Oh my god" she said "that was the best damn feeling i have ever felt." Humphrey had the same feelings never had something felt that amazing he couldnt even describe it. He tried to get up but he was so exhausted and Laila had pulled him down for one very passionate kiss that seemed to slow time down. Eventually he got his energy up and they went to wash up they really didnt want to walk into public with those kinds of fluids on their bodies plus they didnt smell the best. They helped wash each other in unreachable areas and then they dried in the warm sun then they made their way back to the territory.

Humphrey was letting it all run through his mind that unbelievable feeling of sex was now his to remember and he could tell anyone that when they said amazing they damn right were not kidding. they acted perfectly normal as though nothing had happend and that they had just spent some average time together. She kissed him godbye and said "see ya tomorrow" he replied "alright bye" she giggled a bit for she too could say she knew how amazing sex felt. Humphrey found his den but was shocked to see Winston, Eve, and Kate at first he was wondering if they knew about Humphrey and Laila but that thought was quickly erased from his head. They looked worried and he finally asked "whats wrong?" Kate looked up with tears in her eyes "Humphrey Lilly is missing." Humphery was shocked "wait a second" he said "what do you mean missing?" of course he realized that sounded dumb "ok scratch the last part but seriosuly how long has she been gone?" Winston looked up and said "she didnt return last night we believe you were the last person to see her do you know where she might of gone?" Humphrey had no clue "she told me she was heading back to the den when I talked to her." They were about to say something else when Salty walked in he was out of breath more than likely from running. "Guys" he said with what little breath he had left "Shakey is gone just vanished we dont know where he is he went missing last night." Eve nearly fainted which to Humphrey was ironic usually she would kill to get answers not pass out when she got them of course in this case it was information. It all seemed to match too well "they both went missing last night" Kate said with a bit of realization. "Maybe they were taken by humas?" Humphrey questioned "maybe" Winston said "that would explain alot maybe they were taken to another park." Of course another possibility is they ran off together Humphrey let out a small chuckle "I dont really think they could have felt that way about each other they barely knew each other." Of course it dawned on Humphrey that beofre yesterday he hadnt seen Laila ain months and today they had fucked each otehr in the damn meadow. "Well there went that idea" he said to himself "i just she is ok" Kate said "im sure she will be just fine "Eve replied and they left Humphrey to his own den.


	4. Chapter 4 The Perfect Storm

Chapter 4

Lilly and Shakey were walking around the unfamiliar area they had been dropped and they had to say it looked pretty damn amazing. Lilly was especially captivated by the mountains and as much as she hated to admit it she liked it better here than at home the berries were sweeter and things were not as desperate and she noticed that there were herds upon herds of caribou "man i wish i could hunt" she said looking at a herd. "I guess we will have to teach ourselves how to hunt." Shakey said "how do you teach yourself these things?" Lilly replied "last time a checked to be taught someone needs to know how its done." This got a smirk from Shakey "whats so funny?" Lilly asked "funny? i wasnt laughing" Shakey replied "you were- oh nevermind i guess we can give it a shot tomorrow i know that a good way to kill caribou is to jump for the throat and strangle it to death." Shakey simply nodded and walked off "im gonna go get some rest im kind of tired i guess i have car lag." Lilly snickered "car lag? i thought it was called jet lag." She looked around the area for another hour and went back to the den they had found. The sun was still out but Shakey was asleep "typical guy" she thought to herself but she soon felt the pull of sleep coming on to her and she succame to it as the moon rose. She really couldnt sleep though she was getting homesick and fast but she didnt know where she was or how to get back to her home. She evntually was too tired to even think and a heavy sleep came over her. Time seemed to blink by and it was morning Lilly felt like her usualt morning self she just wanted to lie there for a while but she realized Shakey was long past up and he apprently was out. She got up and walked out of the den the air was fresher here than at Jasper but she still missed home. She looked out and saw Shakey and he was dragging something it was a caribou she was shocked then happy "how...how...how..." she stammered "how did I catch this?" he said finishing her question. He went to tell her it was an easy catch it was easy it had been hurt and that it seemed to be good practice to start off easy. She took a bite out of it and to her surprise it tasted better than the caribou at home. "Wow this tastes amazing" she said "you have got to try this" he took a bite and his face lit up "wow you`re right this tastes awesome." They filled their stomachs and also had a few more of the sweet berries they had found. Then they were off to explore in a diffrent direction as black clouds gathered over the area.

Kate was set to see Garth again today she hated how it was her love life that was being controlled and not someone elses that was so much like her at times though always wanting the bad that happend to her to happen to someone else. In all honesty she thought he had an ego problem and he couldnt howl worth anything plus he could be a faggot at times which really pissed her off and now that she thought about it she would much rather be with someone like Hutch or myabe Humphrey. She knew that Humphrey was off limits now that he was with that omega girl and Hutch though she kinda liked him just didnt feel about her that way. So it was off to see Garth again this time she was meeting him in his territory and it was not something she was looking foward to she knew that area was much worse off than the western side of Jasper she also knew that if they were eating she had rotten meat to look forward too of course that was probably just as bad as old bones more or less. The walk wasnt that long but she eventually saw him she knew he looked good but his personality just drove her insane all she could do was endure. ''Hey Garth" she said make his ears perk up a bit "oh hey Kate" he said but with a diffrent tone "you really dont like this whole arranged marriage thing do you?" he asked catching her off guard "um no not really" she said being honest "oh thank you god" he said well at least you agree with me on this. "Am I that horrible?" she asked "no its not that its, well, I know a wolf i kinda like her she had been a freind of mine for a while and we want to mate but with this whole arranged marriage thing it wont be possible." Kate saw an oppurtunity to get out of this and get help Garth out with his love problem." She picked at him a bit before bringing out her plan "lost the ego I see" she said with a hint of sarcasam "oh that?" he said "that was an act i didnt know how to act i guess normally wouldve done im not good with small talk though." She let the subject slide and told him a plan it involved both of them telling Winston and Tony that they were not going to Marry they had no idea of the consequences though they feared a war but in all honesty they knew they could run away "it is very selfish I know" Kate finished her explanation with "yeah it really is" said Garth "but I dont have any ideas so I guess we do this plan of yours." She nodded and said "im heading back home we will tell them next time we are set to meet" "alright" Garth replied as he headed back to his den.

Lilly and Shakey were walking in some woods near their den when they heard thunder then lightining and rain began to start up. The storm suddenly got really bad as straight line winds pounded the park they were in lightning really began picking up then things got apinful as hail began falling they finally got back to their den. "Im glad we put the caribou in here now" Lilly said "yeah wet food is nvever good" replied Shakey. Suddenly a roaring flared up and the storm suddenly got calm at first they thought it was over then they saw it it was like the cloud had dropped a portion of itself onto the ground but it was moving and the wind was getting stronger and stronger as it got closer "twister!" Lilly screamed "how we dont have those way up here!" Shakey screamed just so he could be heard over the roar "tell that to that thing!" Lilly screamed as they scrambled to the back of the den to take shelter. Their ears were popping as the air pressure changed then it was right over them since the den was a cave it itself wasnt damaged but tress were snapping everywhere some that had been ripped up from the ground were dropped on top and around the den it passed by and then things got quiet and rain came back. Lilly looked out side and saw destruction trees wer down everywhere and the ground where it had actually been was ripped up it had literally gone right over the den they had been in. Lilly sighed a huge sigh of relief "a twister what are the fucking odds of that?!" she asked Shakey who was still shocked at what had just happend and he replied "well I dont know what the odds were but it looks like they didnt matter we jsut got hit by one." She was glad they were ok but that was so unbelievable she just hoped to god almighty that she never saw something like that again.


	5. Chapter 5 Dreams Girls and Nightmares

Chapter 5

Humphrey was still wondering about Lilly when Laila walked into his den He smiled at her and she reutrned the smile and she gave him a soft kiss on the lips which he accepted happily. "I heard about Lilly how are you taking it?" she asked him "me? im taking it fine im worried but im sure she will make it back here but im sure that its her family that is taking it the hardest." Well she said looking outside "looks like storm clouds way out there but they dont seem to be coming this way the last thing I need is rain messing up my fur" he laughed "girls and their fur" he said and it was true like most guys he found the obsession somewhat ridiculous. "Well now i have someone to look beautiful for" she said and he smiled sheepishly "so the flirty comments begin" he said and then added "of course its not hard for you to look beautiful eithier." Then he asked her without really thinking "would you like to stay here tonight?" she was surprised but also glad he asked "yeah i actaully would love too" she said walking right back in and cuddling up next to him. He smiled and kissed her head thne started rubbing her back with his paw. She loved it though it wasnt turning her on like the massage it was doing something she liked. He kissed her on the forhead again and her eyes closed she was savoring the moment and her petting. He realized she liked it and he pressed down just a bit harder which got a smile and a nice kiss from her she put her head under his and her tail began to wag it was what Humphrey had always wanted to have someday a nice girl to settle down with and he seemed to have found that very girl in Laila she wouldve been one of his last guesses but at this point it didnt matter he loved her and that was that. He realized that it was a very fast development but at this point it was impossible to deny. They just cuddled together until night fell then they slept "love you" Humphrey said as she dozed off "love you too" she replied as she let sleep take over her.

The sun was going down as Lilly got done exploring the damage she noticed humans walking around the area carrying debris it looked like some of their buildings had been damaged. The path led for several miles back into another part of a forest the twister had formed just below the mountains nad had carved its way through an area of woods out into the plains then died off after hitting Lilly and Shakey`s den. "It couldnt have stopped earlier?" Lilly thought to herself but she knew that tornadoes were weird things that managed some of the most dumbfounding things. She found Shakey messing around with fireflies before he went to sleep and she deicided to join in on the fun for a few minutes then she saw a turtle that she fiddled with until she found out the hard way it was a snapping turtle "ouch that hurt!" she exclaimed after it bit her she got it back by knocking it shell first into the water "hmph" she said then went back to the den. She saw that Shakey was asleep and she lied down next to him it wasnt awkward and in a way it was comforting since thierbodies fit each otehr perfectly she soon felt sleep overcome her and she was out. She dreamed of home and playing with her sister as pups her sister had always chased her around like she was caribou and had always managed to screw it up bigtime usually hitting a tree or rock that she hadnt seen. It was a good time she remembered and quite honestly missed she also thought of Humphrey she had once had a huge crush on him at one point which subsided and turned into a nice freindship.

The night was young as Laila slept next to Humphrey he had so many ideas of what could happen in that den but he knew that just the simple sleeping together was just fine and he was loving it though he wasnt admitting it he also was afraid he would lose her at some point. He felt her shift and wake up she looked at him still awake and smiled "am I keeping you up?" she asked with a touch of sarcasam "nah" Humphrey replied with his own touch of sarcasam. She chuckeld then caught him off guard with a light kiss which turned passionet quickly. They disconnected and they smiled at each other then they started making out each kiss getting hotter and hotter he kissed her on the neck and she loved it she returned the favor with extremely deep kisses on the mouth they both decided not to push it too far and they kept it to a kissing level they went on for a few minutes then they both lied back down together and eventually they both fell asleep Laila curled up next to Humphrey and his head over her and they slept better they had ever slept before.

Kate couldnt keep the possible consequences of her and Garth`s decisicon to tell Winston and Tony that they didnt want to marry she had hope that the ywould simply be ok then she remebered that this was happening in the real world which really deminished that hope her main fear was a war bewtween the two packs. She did her best to push the thought from her head but it kept finding its way in eventually sleep overcame the thought but it managed its way into her sleep she saw the two packs fighting all out and wolves going down in blood. At the end only a few from her pack remained and they were badly injured the end result was many of the survivors dieing from their injuries. The omegas were stuck fending for themselves and though they managed eventually the pack split up. She woke up about midnight "worse case scenario" she thought to herself there was no guarentee that they would go to war on the spot of course the possibility was higher than the two pack leaders being jsut fine with the decision to not marry. Eventually she successfully pushed the thought away and fell asleep "why the hell did this happen to me" she thought to herself constantly "where is the freedom of will to find my own mate without worries?" As the sun rose she realized that today was the day that she and Garth told her parents of their decision and today she nearly forgot was the set day of the wedding so it would be a big party crasher but it was their dessicion and they were going to follow it through no matter the cost.


	6. Chapter 6 The Ugly Truth

Chapter 6

Humphrey woke up with the sun in his face he shielded his eyes as he opened them. Laila was still curled up nexdt to him and from his angle she looked especially beautiful he didnt dare wake her up but after a few minutes she woke herself up. No words were exchanged but a nice kiss was followed by Laila stroking her whole body under Humphrey`s chin which he absolutely loved. "So whats on the agenda for today?" she asked "well we have that big wedding today and after that I really dont know I guess we could go log sledding again." she thought it over "sounds good to me" she replied. They went to wash up and grabbed some food from the pile. They ate then got ready for the wedding Humphrey straightend out his fur abit and Laila fixed it to were it seemed longer and glossier. They looked each other over and decided that they were ready for the wedding. It was set to start around midday so they still had a couple of hours to walk around and just talk about random things. They were walking around the hunting plains when suddenly a wolf caught them off guard. Humphrey recognized him immiediatly it was Garth the big shot wolf with an ego the size of Mount Everest "well well well" said Humphrey sarcastically "if it isnt Kate`s husband to be in a few hours" Garth jumped not expecting anyone to be out here besides him. "Coyote" said Garth "its Humphrey" Humphrey said through clenched teeth "and lose the ego would ya no one likes a guy with a big ego." Garth was taken aback "dont talk to me like that you bitch and take your bitch with you" he said pointing at Laila. Humphrey suddenly jumped Garth who was taken off guard completely he pinned him down "wheres that muscle you were talking about pretty boy im an omega and I just pinned you." Garth was embarrased beyond belief "Laila talked Humphrey down and gave Garth a few words of her own "fluffed up bastard" eventually Humphrey got off "watch your mouth next time bitchy alpha." Garth was embarresd that he had just been pinned my a western omega if their omegas could manage that it was scary to think of what their alphas could do "a war would be a bad idea" he said to himself "for us."

Lilly woke up to see Shakey had beaten her to it "always the early riser." she thought to herself "I prefer sleeping in but oh well." She got up and walked out of the den to strecth a bit she hadnt done too much really it had been Shakey catching the caribou which she was still surprised to see that he could do that period. He walked up with another kill in his mouth they had reduced the other caribou to scraps and bones and thrown it out. "Breakfest" he said laying it on the ground "gddo im starving" she replied with a snicker from him "whats so funny?" she asked. "you have the appetite of a bear and yet you are still nice and skinny" she laughed a bit "ill take that as a compliment" she replied "good cause it was" he said. They finished their meal and then Shakey had an idea that he hoped would give her a good scare "well what now?" Lilly asked once she was full "I have an idea I hope you like getting scared" replied Shakey "im up to it" Lilly said not wanting to sound chicken and Shakey just snickered. They got a log and found a big hill Shakey explained to her what log sledding was she wasnt scared until she saw the hill for itself. It was steep, narrow, and long though the path looked clear she was still feeling hue doubts about it. She was about to change her mind when Shakey gave the sled a boost with his foot and they were off. They picked up speed fast and things began to blur Lilly was no longer afraid but excited as she threw her forlegs in the air and screamed in excitement the ride was about a minute but one thing they didnt anticipate was a rough stop and the bottom. They hit a rough patch of ground and the sled lauched them into the air they both landed "ouch!" Lilly yelped "that fucking hurt." Shakeys world took a couple seconds to come back to him he was sore but nothing was broken. He checked on Lilly and saw that she was just fine and was just sore like him. They limped back to the den "next time you have a genuis idea" Lilly said "remind me not to come along" Shakey looked at her dead in her lavender eyes "I didn`t know that there was a rough patch that would do that to us at the bottom of that hill." They both collapsed "we are going to be sore for a couple of days" Shakey said "na shit Sherlock" replied Lilly with a bit of a snicker "very funny" he replied.

Kate was getting ready for the wedding she wasnt going to have every inch of her wanted to tell her father now and for some reason she wasnt "we tell them our decision together at the wedding" she kept telling herself "they will be ok with it" she said knowing she was lying to herself. She had a nice flower in her fur and it was nice and straightend her mother had made her tail look extra nice though she wasnt sure how nessacary that was. All for nothing every bit would be for nothing regardless of what the two pack leaders thought she wasnt marrying Garth she didnt love him and he loved someone else. Suddenly she felt alone Lilly had gone missing along with Shakey, Humphrey was with that nice girl now, and Garth who in all honesty she really didnt care about wanted to marry someone else. "Im not the one with a future mate how is this" she thought and felt guilty about it she thought to herself "well that sounded bitchy and it had." Humphrey as much as she hated to admit it and as weird as she thought saying it was the one she wanted to be with she just had to get that other girl out of the way. "No!" she thought to herself "that is not the answer!" but another part of her was urging her to do it to murder that other girl but she would never forgive herself if she did. "Oh fuck it" she said to herself as Eve and Winston walked out looking nice themselves "are you ready for this?" Winston asked her "yes i am." she replied "as ready to not get married as i will ever be" she said to herself. They got down to the area were it would all be taking place it was a nice clear area which was probably the most alive looking area in the territory. A nice crowd was growing and Kate noticed Humphrey and his girlfriend there with him "maybe she will get killed when this all falls apart" she thought to herself then felt a large amount of guilt since when had she wished death upon others and why was she suddenly doing it now? The two packs looked at each other with happiness which was very very unusual usually when two wolves from oppisite packs saw each other they fought sometimes to the death. "Well" she thought to herself "time to spoil the party."

Humphrey and Laila watched Kate walk onto the rock where her and Garth would be marrying she looked good Humphrey had to admit and there were many guys sitting there wishing it was them who was marrying Kate. Garth was already standing there waiting for her when she approached him she asked "are you ready to tell them?" he nodded "yes lets see how this goes." They turned around and faced Winston and Tony whom were sitting on the Western pack`s side. They looked confused "what are you two doing?" Tony and Winston asked in sync "we cant marry dad" Garth replied and Kate just nodded "we dont love each other we love someone else bot of us." Garth looked behind him and saw her the girl he loved he nodded at her to come foward. Then Kate shocked everyone even more ''Im in love with an omega" Winston looked at her with anger "what?! you cant be in love with an om-" Kate looked her father dead in the eyes "fuck pack law" she said grimly. He was taken aback but now he and Tony were pissed beyond belief Eve had done her usual pass out act and the rest of the wolves were just anticipating something bad was about to happen. "One question" asked WInston "who is this omega you are in love with" Kate risked it all "Humphrey" she said and heard several gasps Humphrey was in shock as was Laila "admit it Humphrey you love me too" Kate said "I love Laila" Humphrey replied firmly "and that is that" he said leaving Kate hanging "come on Laila lets get the hell out of here." Humphrey said as they both walked away "turning me down" Kate thought to herself "oh she will pay and then he will be mine."


	7. Chapter 7 Perks of love

Chapter 7

**A/N This Chapter is full of sexually explicit material if this kind of material offends you i would suggest skipping it.**

Humphrey and Laila walked back to their den both ofthem very pissed at Kate "what the hell is wrong with her" Humphrey was wondering to himself "trying to ruin my realtionship with Laila jealous bitch" he cringed at that he had never thought he would hear himself call Kate that but there it was slipping right out of his mouth. Laila had the same thoughts towards her she had never really liked or hated Kate she hadnt really even talked to her but now that this had happend Kate was a bitch by her terms aswell. Humphrey didnt know what to expect from Laila but he beat her to the den she walked in a few minutes later she surprised him a bit with a deep kiss which he returned happily "I knew you still loved me" she said softly making Humphrey smile "there was a doubt?" he replied "no there wasnt i cant believe her suddenly blurting that out i hope they muzzle that bitch." Laila said angrily "hey calm down" Humphrey replied "I love you there should be no worry about that and dont worry about Kate i dont love her and honestly right now I hate her." He cringed internally again there was something else he never thought he would hear himself say about Kate. "That makes two of us" she said "thats the way I want it to be" Humphrey replied with his quick wit making her smile "now who wants a massage?" She looked at him seductivaly "well if you want that you can always ask dont worry i know a place" the way she looked at him with that faint glimmer in her eye was just so sexy to Humphrey "lead the way." He said getting a little excited.

Lilly and Shakey were just fiddiling around with some turtles Lilly was enjoying it alot more than Shakey but he was still glad to have something to do and someone to do it with. Eventually they both got tired of the turtles which in Lilly`s case was rare she could usually mess with them all day and not get bored. Shakey knew that he wasnt going toget her on a log sled again after what happend yesterday they were both still sore. He decided to go back to the den and lie there he was that bored without the gang to play with many of the games they played Lilly would more than likely hurt herself in and some were just things you didnt play with girls. She came back just a few minutes after he had lied down "ok I am out of options" she said "what can we do to keep oursleves occupied." Shakey shrugged "I dont have anything I am out of ideas myself" the suddenly Lilly had a devilish grin on her face and she got closer closer to Shakey who at the point had suspicions "what is she doing?" he thought to himself he was standing up at this point then he was cornered no way out and he really didnt want a way out. "I have an idea" Lilly said with a seductive voice "and im sure we will both love it" she jumped on him knocking him clean off his feet she was on top of him and he knew his guess had been right "this is going to happen" he thought to himself "hell fucking yes its going to happen!" She pulled him into a deep passionet kiss which maed him melt he had never kissed a wolf before and it felt amazing the feelings that went through him were that of mystery and passion. The kiss got deeper and deeper and they opened their mouths and one began working their tounge in the others mouth. Shakey rolled himself on top of her and at this point they were looking each other in the eye "I love you" lilly said "I Love you too" Shakey replied.

Kate was at the den while Tony and Winston tried to figure out what had happend at the wedding and how to get around it. Garth was happy but Kate knew she had been denied bigtime she was in a train of thought about how to get to Humphrey when Hutch walked in. He stared her down and he looked angry "waht do you want?" she asked bitterly "could you try to not be a bitch for once Kate!" he replied angrily "and one other question how the hell do you love an omega and not me?" She was caught off guard "say something you little bitch" he said obviously not the patient type she let her body be her words she strutted over to him acting all sexy then she tackled him "lets see how bitchy I can be" she said seductivaly before pulling him in for a deep deep kiss she felt her body heating up and she also felt herself getting wet. He moaned as she opened her mouth with his and the tounges came out and they started each others mouths. She felt Hutch go erect though she knew she had caught him completely off guard but he was catching on quickly. She went down his stomach and took his dick in her mouth. She began blowing him hard and he was loving it though she wanted to save the cum for part two she stopped sucking him and she rolled him on top of her. "Do whatever you want to do to me" she whispered in his ear very seductivaly and he took that advice he stuck his now wet dick between her folds and began thrusting. he started slow but got faster and faster she was soon screaming with pleasure "harder harder harder!" He hit the famous barrier he gave it two good shots and busted his way through it she yepled in pain and held a pained expression but he kept going but her moans came back and she felt herslef going into an orgasam her body began shaking and she got hotter. Her body tightening up made Hutch go into his own orgasam and at the same time thier fluids flowed into each other and they both collapsed exhausted "Hutch forget what I said about Humphrey my love is with you and it isnt leaving!" Kate said and Hutch thought to himself "well that escalated quickly."

Humphrey and Laila had just entered a cave it wasnt too far from the den and it looked secluded he was admiring it when she knocked him off his feet he used the momentum from the hit to roll on top of her. They kissed passionatly for a few minutes then they got the tounge action going again it wasnt long before Humphrey was erect and Laila was wet she felt his penis on her stomach and she knew that the amazing feelings of sex were about to be hers to experiecne again. He placed his dick in her folds and thrusted deep and hard there was no barrier to stop him now he got going and he was thursting fast. She began screaming for him to go harder which he answered with quicker thrusting her climax was close and she felt it coming she was shaking and she was getting hot to the point of sweating. Humphrey felt her heat and got hotter himself he also felt her orgasam cover his penis with juices and other fluids it didnt take long and he cummed inside her. Just like that things died down and he collasped over her in an exhuasted heap "that...was...amazing." he said between breaths "even better the second time" she replied. He pulled out after his penis had swollen down and all the fluids from the sex flowed from her. They both washed up and walked around for the rest of the day acting absolutely normal but soon night came around.

Shakey and Lilly had decided sex was just a step to far too early but they had been making out most of the day aside form doing other things such as bathing together for the first time in which Lilly taunted him with her ass and pussy making him do double takes several times. He tempted her a few times with his dick and she seemed impressed which made him laugh considering he had a dirty mind. He was thinking of creative ways to make their upcoming sex life amazing and better than normal sex. He had never thought Lilly would be the girl he ended up with he had always admired from a distance and every now or then talked to her. And here they were making out as the moon rose though the tornado was still in there minds but at this point the things they were going to do with each other were fresh on their minds. They slept together that night and they both slept amazingly with that one thing missing there life felt complete now they had time to enjoy the perks of love, sex.


	8. Chapter 8 Love and Gut Feelings

Chapter 8

Kate and Hutch had both decided that they would stay in Hutch`s den that night Kate couldnt believe that Hutch had feelings for her but she realized from their sex that she loved him more than she thought. They both lied down together and Kate curled up next to him and quickly fell asleep he looked up at the moon and wondered how this all had happend in one day but the thought left him as exhauston took over. Hutch slep better with Kate than he had ever slept before and he woke knowing that her presence being there was the main reason. "She kissed him lightly but he returned the favor with a deep passionate kiss they pulled apart and both smiled they had both wanted this for a long time though they didnt always know it was from the other wolf they were smiling at. They both got up and Kate walked to her parents den they were both glad to see her but they looked down she wondered about Lilly though she realized lately she hadnt thought a single thing about her she had been selfish and lets face it a bitch for the past few days. They looked up at there daughter and Winston said "Kate come in we need to talk" Kate wasnt looking foward to hearing her father out because she was expecting him to attepmt to tlak her in to the marriage. SHe was shocked when they started talking about peace bewtween the two packs and that they had granted the eastern pack a nice large hunting area. Kate was gald her and Garth`s decision didnt cause any bad consequences and that everythign seemed to work out they also told her that they were going to search for Lilly so they needed her to watch over the pack for a few days and that she could also get Hutch to help out with the stresses of leading a pack even if it was only for a few days. She agreed to the plan and left to find Hutch who was dragging a caribou "breakfest for 2" he said with his mouth full Kate laughed a bit "great that gives us time to tlak about some things."

Humphrey and Laila both woke up at the exact same time "here comes the in sync of the realtionship" Humphrey said jokingly getting a small laugh from Laila who gave him a light kiss and got up. They washed themselves up in the pond and then they played around for a little bit. Humphrey was still hearing Kates confession of love for him playing over and over in his head he hoped it would go away but when he attempted to forget it the words just came back a bit louder than before. Laila was hearing the same words in her head she was jsut hoping Humphrey wouldnt leave her she knew that the love they felt for each other had developed very quickly but she felt it was true if she lost him now she didnt know if she would ever love again. They were eating some caribou so alphas had brought by when to their dismay Kate walked in with Hutch. "we need to talk" Kate said Humphrey wanted to tell her off so badly btu something held him back. "Look im sorry about yesterday Humphrey I wasnt thinking and quite honestly i was being a bit bitchy but i figured out quickly that I was mistaken when I said I loved you instead I found out it was Hutch I loved. Humphrey looked at Hutch who seemed tto be blushing a bit Humphrey realized the attention was on him "look Kate" he began "im glad you came and cleared this up with me and Laila ever since you said those three words Laila and I havent been able to get them out of our heads we all saw that you were a little out of it so we forgive you and next time you decide to go on a shenanigann that could cuase a war do your best to keep Laila and I out of it." They all laughed at the last bit and Humphrey thanked his quick wit for ending it so it wasnt as rude though he wantd it to be a little tough on her so maybe she wouldnt do something like that again. Once they left Laila and Humphrey just sat there a bit but finally they got bored "come on lets do something" said laila jumping up and nudging Humphrey lightly and teasingly "Laila we had sex last night" Humphrey teased getting a good laugh from Laila "very funny samrt ass" she replied playfully then Humphrey jumped up catching her off guard and he tackled her he looked down into her eyes that just captivated him they kissed passionatly "now about that getting out of the den for a while" he said jumping off of her.

Lilly and Shakey hadnt slept much the previous night they were too excited about where this new development would take them when the sun rose Lilly was actually up before Shakey who had apprently managed to doze off. She teased him playfully while he began to wake up she finally got him completely awake when she said "Shakey im hot and ready" he jumped up and she just laughed "man you are ready for that to go down arent you?" SHakey looked a bit let down "awww you got me excited" he teased then he tackeld her "well if I didnt care whether you were ready or not it would go down right now but since I do care ill let you make that move." He got off of her "anymore teases because I sure love those they make me horny" she teased him a bit by kissing him and putting her tounge in his mouth and doing a few moans she saw him get a bit horny and she felt herself getting wet. Then what started out as a tease turned into more soon they were on top of each other and making out they were getting hotter and hotter at this point Shakey was fully erect and Lilly was leaking bigtime Shakey starting nuzzling Lilly in the neck then he nuzzeled her a bit lower and lower and lower until he found the good stuff. He began tounging her and she started moaning "more" she called out and he did it quicker. "Give me that dick of yours" Lilly said between moans and Shakey complied he quit tounging her and he laid down flat on the ground she got up to him and began blowing him bigtime. He felt like he was in heaven she was loving the saltiness of his dick and she felt it growing more and more so she took it to the next step and starting doing it deep throat style the amount of pleasure he felt from her sucking it harder was amazing he flt his dick tighten followed by some cramps then he cummed in her mouth and then the swelling went down and they wer done. They both rinsed their mouths out and went about the day normally they played with each other (no not in the way you pervs are thinking about) and also finished exploring the surrounding area it was very beautiful and unlike Jasper it was very open with not as many woods. "What a great place to raise a family" Lilly thought to herself and felt a twinge of homesickness she still missed her family and nothing could change that.

Winston and Eve left the park around midday in search for Lilly they didnt know whether to head north deeper into Canada or to go south into the US they eventually decided that south was a better canidate for they had had many wolves head down there before they just hoped Lilly was alright. They walked until sunset and by that time they were beat they had passed the border and were in the very north area of Idaho they decided they would start going east back towards the Dakotas and if nothing turned up they would look around in Idaho though the plan seemed backwards since they were already in Idaho "advert logic" Eve was thinking to herself as Winston told her the plan but she never spoke up. They finally found a den as the moon rose and once they had lied down in a confortable posistion they fell asleep quickly. Eve couldnt help but think something bad was going to happen to one of her children and though it was troubling sleep eventually won but something scary was that Eve`s gut feelings were always right.


	9. Chapter 9 Predictions

Chapter 9

Humphrey and Laila were sleeping in their usual posistion Laila had her head under Humphreys leg while he had his nose touching hers as they slept. They were sleeping comfortably but Humphrey couldnt skae a small feeling that something was wrong he didnt where it was or what it had to do with him but it was enough to wake him form his sleep. Laila noticed him moving and she woke up herself she noticed that he had the look in his eyes that said something was wrong "what is it?" she asked softly "I dont know" said Humphrey "something just doesnt feel right its almost like something somewhere is going wrong and it affects me somehow." Laila was confused what could possibly be going wrong unless it was something with Lilly or maybe Kate or he was telling her something. "Is there something here im missing?" Laila asked Humphrey and he shook his nead "no its not something with Lilly or at least i dont think it is." "Only one way to find out" Humphrey said "we go and find Lilly and if we are lucky find Shakey as well." Laila was caught off guard at his suggestion "we have no idea were they might be and which way will we go?" Humphrey pondered her question "I guess we head to Idaho" Laila let out a snicker "your the hoe?" Humphrey looked at her wit hsmile and he pinned her "well look who the hoe is now" she let out a laugh as Humphrey gave her quick kiss and then let her up. "We will leave in the morning" Humphrey said quickly decideing to follow his gut instincts and Lila not wanting him to go alone decided that she would also go with him. She nodded at his decision and went to lie down she noticed he was staring out aso she brought him over to lay with her "im sure they are both alright" he simply looked her in the eyes he noticed at night they were a bit darker than usual and not because of the light they were amazing they kept their glance towards each other for several minutes then they kissed deeply before falling asleep.

**National Weather Service USA**

"Sir I think you might too see this system forming over Canada its something that I have never seen before" The manager came over to the meteoroligist to see what he had been talking about a large low pressure system was over north Canada heading south while a large high pressure System over Alaska was heading east "whats so unusual about it its just two large systems" the man at the computer told him to look at the tracks then he saw it the two systems if they kept moving would collide and a strong system made of the two combined pressure systems would form and it would hit areas Like Jasper park, Soultooth National, and then if wind patterns continued the way they were set to the storm would end up over the southeastern US and it would be a matter of days. "Call Jasper right now and tell them what they have coming it may not be wise to camp in that kind of Weather." The the head noticed something else "the systems that had formed around a week ago and caused the tornado near soultooth had came from the same areas only they had been much smaller." "God help us if that thing forms the way our models show it" the head said and he had no idea how bad things could and would get.

**Jasper Park**

The sun was rising getting in Kates eyes she saw Hutch was still fast asleep she nuzzeled him a bit and he moved at first she was afraid she had awoken him but he shifted and fell right back asleep she sighed. She looked out and saw that the sky was clear and she hoped for no rain today she wanted to spend the whole day with Hutch thiugh she didnt know what she wanted to do with him. SHe simply decided to let the day flow by and she went and lied back down next to Hutch though she didnt really sleep she still fell into a doze. She woke up to Hutch nuzzeling her awake and catching her off guard with a light kiss whe she accepted and returned a bit more passionatly. They smiled at each other and walked outside to get a nice breath of fresh air it looked like it was going to be a nice day and they both decided that a hunt wasnt going to be nessacary. They went out to a small plain that they knew about and they did something alphas rarely did they played it was really fun and relaxing in some way that couldnt quite be explained. Kate was beginning to wear out after about an hour of being chased by Hutch whom she realized was quicker than her up until now she had thought she was the quickest alpha she had come to realize lately that she had a small ego of her own. While Kate and Hutch were fiddling around in the grass they both happend to see Humphrey and Laila they both agreed to jump them to see if they could scare them. Humphrey was talking with Laila when he heard a female voice yell "attack!" he recognized it as Kate "oh im quicker than that." Humphrey said as he jumped to the side to see Hutch land on the ground Laila had reflexes of her own and Kate ended up on the ground much the same as Hutch. Laila and HUmphrey were both laughing to the point that they were literally rolling on the ground "ok very funny you two made us miss" Kate commented and eventually the omega couple quit laughing and simply smiled "who said omegas arent quick?" said Humphrey getting a small snicker from Laila and the alphas just looked at the ground "damn it we had to miss" she said kind of sadly Humphrey saw this oppurtunity to make things funnier "well if it makes you feel any better Hutch i did feel the wind as you flew by me into the grass" Hutch looked up and laughed a little as did Kate and Laila "well looks like target practice failed." Kate said and everyone laughed "you think" replied Humphrey then Kate had to wonder what Humphrey and Laila were doing heading south and out of Jasper. "where are you too going anyway?" Kate asked "well call us crazy but we are going to look for Lilly and Shakey" Humphrey replied as an answer to her question "you have got to be kidding me two omegas going out alone how are you going to catch food and find your way back?" Humphrey hadnt thought this through and Kate read him like a book "me and Hutch are going to" Hutch nodded in agreement Humphrey was about to protest when Laila stopped him in his words "they are right besides it will be safer with four of us instead of two." Humphrey simply nodded "ok" he said "I guess that makes four wolves any other additions?" Laila looked around "well no one is popping out and volunteering so i guess not."


	10. Chapter 10 Fun, Games and Naughtiness

Chapter 10

Lilly and Shakey were enjoying the early morning air as they played around in the grass they were wrestling to see who could pin who down first. Shakey was winning since he was able to get her on the ground quick and then keep her there and every time he would start to get up she would go at him again only to get the same result. They were enjoying themselves and they were also playfully nipping at each other Shakey had just pinned Lilly again when they heard footsteps and they sounded human They both growled menacingly and in return they heard the cocking of a shotgun. "Did you hear that Earl" siad a man in a very country accent "yeah" replied another man with a similar accent "sounds like some damn wolves looks like we may have some competiton for caribou out here" Lilly and Shakey knew attacking was suicide but they both felt that if they showed they meant no harm to the humans maybe they would leave them alone. Lilly walked out first and another gun was cocked but they didnt shoot she lied down and started licking her paw acting all cute. "Well ill be" said one of them "that wolf aint attacking us its just sitting there" then Shakey came out and did the same thing one of the men approached them cautiously and slowy touched Lilly. She flinched a little but was then soothed by the apprent petting "well ill be they are freindly after all Earl come here they aint gonna hurt us" Earl walked up to Shakey and began to pet him as well he never knew humans could cause that kind of soothing. The hunting pair eventually left Lilly and Shakey and went on to hunt caribou later a few shots rang out but the wolf pair didnt worry. "Wow i never humans could be nice to us" said Lilly as they went back into their den. "Well now we know not to be quite as afriad of humans" said Lilly with a simple nod from Shakey "so" Lilly said suddenly turning into her sexy talking second self "whats on the agenda for tonight?" she said stroking Shakey with her whole body then pinning him down and and kissing him on the mouth and neck.

Garth and Eve were walking back towards the Dakotas and really had nothing to say since nothing too memorable had happend lately with the exception of Lilly going missing. The were keeping a steady pace and every now and then something would catch their eye. Finally Winston broke the silence "ok we havent talked all day it seems like seriously we have to have something we can talk about" Eve sighed "I know I just cant think of anything to say sorry if it seems like im giving you the silent treatment." WInston eyed his wife then he did something he hadnt done in a long time he nipped at her catching her off guard and nearly causing her to fall over "what the hell was that Winston?" asked an angry Eve and Winston couldnt help but laugh "you dont remeber when i would do that back when we were younger?" suddenly Eve realized what he was talking about her and WInston used to do this thing were one would nip the other then start wrestling since they were good freinds at the time it wasnt really awkward of course they fell in love it was one of those deals where one saw the other in a new light and then vice versa "lets see if you remeber part two Eve said as she jumped onto Winston getting a good oof out of him but not hurting his reaction time as he used the momentum from her tackle to pin her. "Looks like I still have it" said Winston with a chuckle he then let Eve up "well I still have it too" said Eve with her slightly playful and yet seductive tone and she had a small glimmer in her eyes that made Wisnton remember why he fell in love with her in the first place it was her ability to change the mood bewtween them so quickly and she had done just that one day to get them to the point where they were now "you always do that at the most convienent times" said WInston with a slighty naughty smile on his face.

Kate, Humphrey, Garth, and Laila were enjoying the area of the woods they were in it was quiet and yet it seemed so lively and the ground wasnt full of debris like most areas of forest in Canada were the ground was covered in dead trees. Laila and Humphrey were messing with each otehr in their omega ways while Kate and Hutch were a bit more orderly in their love games. There were several conversations started up bewtween Humphrey and Hutch about the "action" they had gotten with their girls they both came to find out sex had happend early in both realtionships Hutch told Humphrey how thats how he and Kate had gotten started which got a look of slight surprise from Humphrey he also told Hutch about how him massaging Laila had turned her on bigtime and then they had sex in the grass. They actually went into detail on how it had gone and they both found out that both of their "experiences" were intense and rough they both laughed a little and while Humphrey and Hutch were being a bit dirty Laila and Kate were taking a slightly diffrent route with their talking. "So how have things been going with you and Humphrey?" Kate asked hoping that Laila wouldnt be offended at her asking she didnt seem to be when she answered "lets just say we got started quickly and we have been on the gas ever since." Kate knew what she was talking about "same goes with Hutch and I" Kate responded we started dating when we had what i guess you could call flash-sex. Laila looked over at Kate "wow lucky of course i got munted by Humphrey the day after the moonlight howl so we got going fast quickly and man I have to say he gave me a massage that just turned me on so quickly." Kate wondered if Hutch could do something like that "nice" Kate said in response "I suggest we stay in seperate dens" Laila said with a touch of naughtiness in her voice that made Kate smirk a bit herself "I was jsut thinking the same thing its our turn to trun them on.

Back at Jasper people had taken notice that Hutch and Kate were gone as well as Humphrey and Laila people were worried about what they were going to do though a few alphas had taken charge until eitheir Winston and Eve got back or Kate and Hutch and if it had been nessacary they had once been told by WInston if for some reason They or Kate were to be missing Humphrey was to be put in charge some people hadnt agreed with that but he had proven time and again that he had a quick wit to him and some even wondered why he had chosen to be an omega but they never really let it bother them. There was still plenty of food left for the pack so there was no worry there and overall the only thing people were worried about was the well being of all of the wolves who were gone now. The suspision was that Kate and Humphrey had gone with their mates to search for Lilly and Shakey though they had done it without the pack leaders permission technically they were the pack leaders at the time so otehrs were confused on how that worked. There was worry about something else though the weather seemed to be getting hot and then cold then hot again and coulds would appear then they sky would clear out again for a few hours. The weather seemed to be reversing itself back and forth and many wolves were worried aboutthe weather though many others simply called it "Canadian weather being its usual retarded self" though they didnt know that motehr nature wasnt a force to be mocked and if they mocked her she would make them pay.


	11. Chapter 11 Sex and Odd Weather

Chapter 11

Humphrey and Hutch had found spereate dens after Laila had told them that they needed to stay in two sepreate dens at first Hutch and Humphrey ahdnt gotten it but while searching it came to them "oh well tonight will be great" Humphrey said as he and Hutch were searching and eventually had come upon an area where two dens not too far apart were located but it was far enough where nothing would be heard between the two. The yeventually found the girls just lieing down chatting when they came back "we found two dens for the night" Humphrey told them and they both smiled a little "we will get going" said Kate as her and Hutch left to go to their den for the night. After they were out of sight Laila approcahed Humphrey walking seductivly she stroked her whole body under his chin and nuzzeld him in the neck making him get a little excited as he turned around and kissed her deeply she accepted it and kissed him back with an intense heat the force of the kiss was enough to make Laila sit down. They disconnected and Laila looked at him with pure love in her eyes Humphrey returned her look and nuzzeled her "lets continue in that den shall we" she said in her sexy seductive tone making Humphrey shiver a little "oh things just got fucking good" he said to himself and laughed a little at the pun "lead the way" he said and she did jsut that as they walked into the den she pulled him down on top of her and began kissing him passionatly and he began licking and nuzzeling her neck she let out a few light moans as he did. "Tonight is going to be amazing" she thought to herself as she pulled him back to her mouth and once again began kissing him only this time she found her tounge entering his mouth and his doing the same. At this point she was feeling an intense amazing heat within herself and coming from him as the two mixed together it made the feeling just seem alot more amazing. She wanted him inside her so badly but she decided that the darkness would be a great time for that for now she knew that the kissiing and tounging each other in the mouth was more than enough to keep them occupied.

Kate and Hutch were all over each other unlike Humphrey and Laila whom where tounge wrestling Kate and Hutch were pushing things a bit quicker Hutch was dieing to taste her pussy but he didnt want to rush it too terribly fast he was contempt right now with grinding his body with hers and their tounges wrestling with each other. He opened his eyes too see her beautiful hazel eyes that captivated him. He realized now why he had really liked her in Alpha school it had been her eyes that had made him fall for her. They had become freinds over time but that hadnt been quite enough for him they had kissed once before and it had been under a full moon the fellings they had felt during that one light kiss had been that of fear and excitement and now they found themselves in a hot pasionate make out session with their tounges wrestling and their paws all over each others bodies. The feelings going through them now were no longer fear and excitement but intsead passion and lust they wanted each other so badly it hurt. Hutch began to push it a bit farther he began licking her neck and he was slighty scraping his teeth on her upper chest making her feel waves of light pleasure course through her body she wanted him more and more each passing second she felt hot chills go through body with each movement he made on her. She whispered in his ear "more give me more I want it so badly" he smiled a little as she spoke in his ear and instantly complied. He found his way down to her lower half and found his mark. He began using his tounge in areas that he knew goirls liked it and she began to moan lightly with the pleasure he felt himself getting very excited as he felt himself going erect "soon enough I will be inside of her" he thought to himself as he lightly tounged her "womanhood" as she moaned with each stroke of the tounge. She then stopped him and truned him on his back she saw that his dick was fully erect and began sucking it hard she wrapped her tounge around it and gave it a squeez. He felt her tounge tighten on him and he felt a immense wave of pleasure as she sucked him harder he was very excited at this point then he felt his dick tighten and he cummed into her mouth her eyes went wide as she goit his load. She swalloed the cum and looked at him very seductivaly "now for the fun part" she whispered to him and then she lied down on her back, he got on top of her and it was on.

Lilly and Shakey were outside messing around they had noticed ome weird weather patterns over the past several hours but they didnt pay much mind to it for it didnt seem to major. "That tickles" said Lilly as Shakey pinned her down and began tickling her stomach she got him back by tickling at his chest which got a luagh from him as he too fell down from the tickling. They both lied there and Lilly saw that clouds were back in the sky "hmmmm" she said as she thought about it "not thirty minutes ago the sky was perfecly clear and now there are clouds again and it starting to cool off. Shakey really didnt pay it much mind "its probably nothing weather has it ways of being retarded this is no exception" Lilly didnt want to sound worrysome "yeah youre probably right and im getting hungry lets go finish off the last of tha tcaribou and then we can go hunting for antoher." Shakey looked at her with light passion "alright works for me and ill tell you hunting is not hard just follow my lead and things should work out fine unless of course I fuck up." Lilly laughed a bit at his sense of humor "well i wont worry about that eithier" he laughed a little as they headed back to thier den.

**National Weather Service USA**

Everyone was watching the main monitor in shock as the two large pressure systems comined making one mean mean looking storm system the height of the storm was unreal "Higher than what hit Alabama back during April 27" said one of the meteroligists as he looked at a 3d model. "We have several people in Canada and the north US border saying things about clouds being in the sky then dissapering completely not thrity minutes later" said another "not uncommon for things such as this but one thing i dont get is how this all happend man I feel sorry for people in the path of this thing" said the head meteroligist "and the best we can do is pray for those people"

**Somewhere in Canada**

The tornado sirens began blaring as a monster twister was approaching hte city lightining and thnder were everywhere hail was falling shterring car windows a small cat ran inside it owners home in panic. The sound of a freingt train could be heard throughout the town as the twister bore down on it power lines snapped and the sirens died as the tornado ripped the town apart house by house and street by street "pray for us" the people thought "pray for us!"


	12. Chapter 12 Natures Fury

Chapter 12

Kate and Hutch were asleep together as the moon rose higher in the sky they were exhauted after a couple of hours of passion in the den they were both very tired and just wanting to sleep up on the other hand Humphrey and Laila who were tkaing their time were still amking out though at this point they were pretty much all over each other he decided it was time to finish the job so they could start sleeping he got her pinned to the floor and she realized that he was ready and she was too so she nodded "go for it" she said softly and seductivaly and on time he put his dick into her getting a soft gasp from Laila she smiled at him and he began thrusting it didnt take long for her to begin moaning and soom an orgasam found its way into her she bgan shaking as she screamed out "AAAAAHHHHH Humphrey harder oh fuck yes yes!" with immense pleasure. Humphrey felt her body tighten as she went into the orgasam and he felt himself beginning to cum "oh I...I...I...Im cumming!" he said as he unloaded inside of her and just like that it was over he fell over exhauted on top of her "Oh you were so good!" she said as he finished exerting his cum into her. "Man this makes me tired" Humprhey said between pants making laila laugh a little but she was still tlaking very seductivly "Humphrey I always make you tired" and to that he agreed and gave her a fierce kiss catching her off guard but it was very welcome he found his way into her mouth and used his tounge on the sides and roof of her mouth she didnt want to be outdone so she did the same thing they pulled apart after about a minute and looked into each others eyes. Humphrey got off of her and went to lay down Laila followed him and she curled up in a tight ball next to him. He curled up around her his tail at her side and they both fell asleep as clouds began gathering in the sky.

Eve and Winston were still walking even though it got darker and darker outside they ahd noticed odd weather patterns just before the sun set and it was still going on one second it would be cool and cloudy and not thity minutes later it would be very warm and not a cloud in the sky. The wind was picking up a bit as clouds began to roll in again these looked a bit menacing so Eve and Winston decided to trun in for the night. They found a small den and decided it was a good stopping point they had been searching the dakotas for a few days and nothing had turned up they decided that they would start off to Idaho for tomorrow they hoped to find Lilly there and if nothing turned up they would search Canada they knew one thing they werent going to give up searching for their daughter. As the night went by storms clouds began gathering and a light rain began to fall it evntually ended with the night but the ground was moist and slick "great" Winston said as he noticed the wet ground "well its gonna be a tough walk back to Idaho" Eve walked out of the den and slipped on some leaves landing with an off "ow dammit" she said as she tried to get up only to fall again. Winston was laughing as he offered to help her up with his help she managed but nearly slipped again "someone is clumsy today" said Winston with amusement as Eve looked at him with a bit of frustration "ha ha very funny laughing at your wife slipping and falling thats kinda mean" said Eve witha bit of conviction Winston only laughed a little more and said in a suddenly more serious voice "well enough fun with the wet leaves lets get going." Eve sighed and they got going towards the west back to Idaho.

Jasper park was waking up as the day grew upon them though the sun was noticeably blotted out and the air felt very sticky the humidity was in the extremes and it was warm. Rain began falling as the time hit midday and soon the storm was going strong it was getting stronger each passing minute it seemed like. Lighting was streaking across the sky and the winds were blowing the rain horizontially hail was beginning to fall as wolves rushed inside their dens for safety some were too late and entered battered by hail, rain and very strong wind. Then very oddly things began to settle down the hail stopped and the rain slowed down but one thing got worse the wind. The rain suddenly started going vertical again and lighting really intenseified and a very notibale roar began to get closer and closer the wind was howling like a mad wolf as the sound of a freight train was suddenly over Jasper park. The wolves terriotory was covered in a thick cloud on the ground a monster tornado was hitting the park there were screams as some wolves were litteraly sucked out of their dens and into the twister others screamed as they watched loved ones get sucked out.

Park rangers that had been watching the storm come over Jasper stood in shock as a huge wedge tornado hit the wolves area of the park they could all see the wolves getting sucked up and into the tornado they also saw it heading for the campsites they all knew that not one cabin or RV would survive that thing the tornado sirens were blaring througout the park as the twister passed over the wolves dens and made its way towards the main area of the park everyone could see the massive formation as it bore down on the recreational area. The cabins in which people for a more relaxing retreat rented were being ripped apart plank by plank as the twister hit there were cars being thrown through houses and then dropped some blew up as the hit the ground. The roar from it could be heard throughout the park as people rushed to take shelter then as it passed over the park the roar went away and the twister left the park a few miles up after hitting a few rural homes it dissapated dropping tons of debris everywhere it left a path of destruction half a mile wide and 10 miles long it was just the beginning of what was in store for them soon.

Wolves were stepping out of there dens in pure shock at what had happend others that had been dropped by the tornado found themselves in destroyed cabins humans rescued most of them and set them back into the territory many eolves showed their thanks by giving a lick on the cheek or a slight nuzzel to the hands of their rescuers. Not al the wolves were so lucky some that had been picked up hadnt been dropped in a cabin some had been thrown to their deaths in the fields of Jasper Park. One had been unlucky enough to get thrown into a tree then fall to his death another had been trampled to death as panicking caribou had stampeded away from the monster. There were crys of relief and pain as wolves found their loved ones dead and alive. They had all underestimated nature and they had paid but there was one thing yet to be seen, nature wasnt done yet she still had some plans for them all.


	13. Chapter 13 Peace and Unrest

Chapter 13

It was midday when Kate, Hutch, Laila, and Humphrey left the dens they had occupied the night before to continue searching for Lilly so far they had no signs of anything. The rain had stopped around midnight but clouds were getting darker and thunder could be heard from far away soon small signs of lightning nearby were beginning to be seen and rain was coming back along with some wind. It didnt take long for things to get bad for the four wolves as the ywere being battered by the ever so quickly intensifying storm. Lightining was streaking the sky and sometimes hitting the ground around them the thuder was earsplitting and the worst part was that there was no shelter for the wolves in sight. The rain got heavier and heavier as the storm intenseified more then things got painful when hail began falling the leaves of trees around them did little to stop the storms fury from pounding the wolves beneath "damn this storm is strong" Laila kept complaining though everyone could barely hear her it was still getting annoying her stating this obvious. Soon things began dieing down but the change seemed sudden much quicker than a storm like that would usually go away then Humphrey caught sight of a lowering he dint know what it was but he knew it didnt look right "hey guys check out the sky right tere" he said pointing at the vloud "what is that?" asked Kate "wish I knew" replied Hutch "I wouldnt worry about it" replied laila with a hint of doubt at her own words. They finally found a small covering and decided to dry off a bit under it then they saw the lowering go over them doing nothing and eventually the storming winds and rain came back just not quite as strong as before "I wonder what that weird cloud was?" said Humphrey as he pondered what it might have been. "Well whatever it was its gone now" said Kate and hopefully it wont bother us again seriously it gave me the creeps." They all snickered at her being creeped out by a cloud. "Oh come on Kate" said Laila with a bit of laughter "its not like it can reach down and pick you up" they all laughed a little if only they knew.

Lilly and Shakey and gone and caught another caribou but had decided to head back to their den and stay there for the remainder of the day over the past hour or so the sky had grown really dark and threatning and Lilly hadnt wanted to chance their safety to stay out and fiddle around. They were eating when thunder began rolling and it was soon followed by bright lightning and eventually rain and strong winds came as well. It was getting pretty bad as hail began falling "im glad we decided to go in now" said Shakey as he watched the storm go on outside "yeah" replied Lilly as she ate a piece of caribou "wouldnt want to be caught in that." The storm blew on for a few more minutes then things got calm and quiet but it seemed unnatural the storm ended so quickly Lilly looked outside and saw a lowering she had a sick feeling in her stomach she remebered the tornado that hit them around a week back and its cloud had the same structure. "Shakey you have to see this" she said at almost a whisper but enough for him to still hear her he looked up at the sky and he went pale "get inside" he said to her quietly and she followed he acting like a hypocrit stayed outside and watched it get closer "maybe it wont do anything" he said and right as he finished his sentence the lowering got lower and closer to the gorund then it touched down the wind was suddenly blowing in towards the tornado he ran for the den as it got closer and closer them. They felt the pressure change as it neared them "how is this happening again?" they both thought as it hit the den unlike the last one that had passed behind the den this one hit it dead on and Lilly slowly felt herself being sucked out and she felt nothing to hang on to. She heard her own screams as the twister sucked her away from the den and away from Shakey.

Eve and Winston were on a narrow path headed back towards the east when they noticed the sky growing dark "no way its night already" said Winston as he looked up at the sky "it looks like a storm honey" said Eve "we better get some shelter before it hits it doesnt look nice" he replied and she nodde her agreement it didnt take long to find a small covering and as they walked in rain began falling it was light at first but soon became a torrential downpour. Thunder began booming as lightning struck the ground all around Eves and Winstons den Winston got up to check on the storm as he left Eves sight she heard an extremely loud boom it was enough to make her hearing go out for a few seconds when it came back she saw that Winston hadnt walked back in and she was suddenly worried it was as if a sixth sense was telling her something had happend. As much as she wanted to she knew going out in that storm was a very bad idea at this point the winds were blowing the rain and hail that had begun falling horizontal like bullets flying from a gun. The storm died down after what seemed like an eternity she walked out and saw that the lightning that had nearly made her go deaf had hit right outside the den a tree had been split down the middle and Winston ahd been next to it he was on the gorund ''oh god! Winston!" she exclaimed as she went to check for his pulse she felt nothing there and her heart went to a sense of dread and sadness "why did I let him wlak outside?!" shae asked herself suddenly she felt a hatered for the forces that had caused this she knew that she was powerless against them but something told her to chase them down and destroy them she saw the storm retreating through the forest and she made the decision to chase after them she gave Winston one last kiss goodbye with tears streaming down her eyes then like a mad wolf she chased the storm down "fuck you nature!" she yelled as she chased the storm down.

Kate and Laila had left to look around the area while Humphrey and Hutch decided to stick around the den they had found to rest up. "Man im exhausted" said Hutch as he strechted his hindlegs and forelegs out with a yawn "me too" replied Humphrey as he arched his back to strech and then collapsed on the ground with another yawn. The two girls wlaked in to see them both dozing and they both went to lie down with their mate. Laila layed down next to Humphrey and curled up she felt him adjust his body to curve around hers and she felt his light tail slide next to her side she brushed it lightly with her paw which made him smile a bit and she smiled back. She gave him a light kiss then they both fell asleep the situation with Kate and Hutch was much the same Kate curled up next to him and got the same result Laila had she kissed Hutch as she brushed his ear a bit playfully and they too fell asleep they were the only ones at peace as night slowly dominated the light of day and soon took over the sky. But one thing was for sure nature never leaves anyone alone forever its jsut not her style.


	14. Chapter 14 Aftermath

Chapter 14

Humphrey woke up a bit early and he saw that he was the early riser of the group he looked over to Laila who was curled up asleep next to him. He didnt want to disturb her sleep so he lied back down and wrapped himself around her though sleep didnt come back to him. Eventaully he felt Laila shift and wake up she looked up at him sleepily and gave him a light kiss and she put her head under his they sat like this for a minutte then they both got up and walked out of the den to strecth Laila had always enjoyed strecthing her muscles and bones after sleeping it felt so good for them to be loosend up. She had just got done strecthing when an idea came to her "Humphrey" she said in a slighty seductive tone "yeah?" he replied back " want something from you" she called from behind a tree at thsi point Humphrey was thinking "sheesh this girl is bad" but that was just fine he liked it that way. He came around the corner to see her lieing on her back with a slight smile on her face "you bad girl" Humphrey said with a bit of sarcasam in his voice "oh stop talking" she replied as she pulled him down on top of her they began kissing and grinding their bodies together "ahh you feel so warm" said Laila with pleasure in her voice Humphrey as much as he hated to admit it didnt want sex not at this point he stopped himself from falling for the temptation. He got off of her and rolled her over on her back she got back up "wrong place" he said to her quietly and she nodded with a bit of dissapointment but he cheered her up with a nice deep kiss which got a light moan of acceptence from her. They got back to the den to see that Kate and Hutch wre still out cold Humphrey saw that Laila had a grin a mischeif on her face and he got what she wanted to do. "lets do it" he said quietly and they both appraoched the sleeping couple "wake up its a fire run!" Humphrey yelled making them both wake up and spring for the exit and they both managed to run into a tree waking them up completely. Humphrey and Laila were laughing extremly hard "I cant breath" Laila said between laughs and gasps for air Humphrey was on the ground hitting it with his paw while Kate and Hutch were shaking the pain from their heads looking at them really pissed off. Humphrey finally was able to stop laughing uncontrolably and regain control of himself "did you see yourselves?!" he said hysterically Hutch looked at him and rubbed his head "very funny but was that nessacary?" Laila looked up at him and said "more than nessacary we hadnt got a good laugh in a while and we couldnt resist but of course we didnt anticipate you hurting yourselves on a tree" she began laughing a little and Humphrey chuckeled at her comment Kate rolled her eyes "omegas" Hutch said and they started walking down the path to continue the search and Humphrey and Laila followed them still laughing a little.

Lilly woke up with the sun in her eyes and extreme pain in her right forleg she attempted to move it but to no avail "broken" she told herself as she examined the leg. It was twisted at horrible angles from what she could tell the twister had flung her into a tree then she had fallen "im lucky to be alive" she thought to herself then worry came over her "Shakey" she thought with worry but trying to move only caused intense pain. She realized she was thirsty and luckily there was a stream right next to her she knew that she would thirst to death if she didnt move. It took all of her endurance to move but she muscled through the waves of pain that went through her as she crawled to the stream. The water going down her throat as she drank it was extremely satisfying and some of the pain began to ebb as the water went throughout her body she realized that it would be a while before she could move without extreme pain so she got on her side and felt the pain ebb even more she gently moved her broken leg to the water and felt it began to dull the pain she decided that going back to sleep was the best thing she could do and soon it took over her.

Shakey had watched Lilly get sucked out of the den and he feared the worst he knew that she couldnt be too far but he did fear that she was dead surviving a tornado like that was hard to do especially when you get sucked into it. He had his own injuries to tend to after Lilly had gotten sucked out of the den he had been hit by part of a tree that had been sucked up by the twister it had managed to hurt his leg but it wasnt broken he could still move it but not without some bad pain. He was limping as he walked around the area searching for her the going was tough but he noticed the pain ebbing slightly as he walked more and more. He searched for a few hours but he was getting too hungry to continue the search his stomach wouldnt leave him alone and he was getting a headache to signal his hunger. He took a quick drink from the stream and he went to eat some leftover caribou at the den the walk back took about an hour but at that point it was mid afternoon he was debating whether to head out or stay back where things were safe he didnt likethe idea of Lilly out there alone possibly hurt or worse "no" he thought to himself "dont you dare think like that" he decided to search until the moon was out and he went back the way he had been going before as once again storm clouds began forming over the area nature wasnt done yet.

Jasper park was in shamblkes and it had been declared a diasaster zone at least 10 people ahd been killed and many others injured as far as animals went people were not too worried about it cause at that point they had enough on their own hands. Wolves were mourning the loss of there loved ones and others were sitll in shock at what had happend they had always thought tornadoes werrent supposed to hit Canada that always seemed to be an American thing but they had been proven wrong and they had paid a big price with it. The worst part was that dens had also been damaged or destroyed or if nothing else blocked off by downed trees. Many wolves were eitheir killed or injurged by the monster that hit Jasper park injuries ranged from scratches and cuts to broken legs and ribs. Wolves were stuck without dens now and they had no choice but to sleep outside in hte midnight cold others were kind enough to let others live in their dens but the problem of homelessness remained. The group of alphas that had taken over the lead While Kate and Hutch were gone didnt know how to handle things of this proportion. Clouds were gathering ocer Jasper again and everyone was very worried a storm would coem and drop another tornado on them. One thing was certain though nature was having too much fun to stop messing with them now.


	15. Chapter 15 A Miracle for Lilly

Chapter 15

The moon was set to be full tonight which meant usually a howl would be arranged but with Kate, Humphrey, Laila, and Hutch not being with the pack there really wasnt a way for them to have a howl. Laila wanted to howl badly and Humphrey promised her that they would the same went with Kate and Hutch Kate always loved howling as did Hutch they had also decided that they would howl tonight Humphrey had found the perfect spot for him and Laila not too far away from their den was a ledge overlooking a plain with a river and some mountains surrounding it. "Wow this place is amazing" said Laila in a somewhat quiet tone "I know thats why I picked it" said Humphrey looking over the area and watching as the moon rose in front of them they sat down and talked for a bit as they waited for the moon to completely rise and take over the sky. It didnt take long for the sun to be dominated by the moon. Humphrey pointed his head skyward a let out a nice deep howl soon followed by Laila who let out a slightly higher howl but they matched in perfect harmony they both started howling a slow tune that matached the night perfectly meanwhile on another cliff overlooking the same Kate and Hutch were looking at the moon and Kate let out a nice deep howl soon followed by Hutch who let out an amazing deep howl they soon started vocalizing a deep low tune in an amazing duet that matched in perfect unison. The night was young but it was going great already with the clouds barely covering the moon it was light out but yet the clouds made the moon look amazing the scene was beautiful.

Clouds were beginning to thicken over Jasper Park and they didnt look nice "another storm" though Garth "man I hope it is nothing like what happend a few days ago" he thought with a shiver. Then his new mate walked up to him "Garth what is it?" she asked him "its just that storm it still bothers me" Garth had watched the massive twister that hit Jasper go over the western territory and the thing that haunted him the most was the screams of wolves he swore he heard he had had nightmares last night about it and it had been the most sleepless night of his life. "Shelby did you see the things I saw and hear the things I heard when it hit?" she looked at him curiously "I saw it alright all I could do was hope that they were all going to live but as for the hearing part I heard nothing but the roar of the twister." Garth looked at her and said "call me crazy but I swear I heard screams of pain and agony when it hit" she looked at him worridly "Garth you cant possibly of heard that not from this side of the valley you were probably imagining it all." He thought that over for a bit and decided she was right he decided to surprise her a bit he turned to see she was sitting in the den just thinking to herself so he walked in and kissed her lightly she was shocked but she accepted it and returned it. "Mmmmmm" she moaned as the kiss got deeper and they both lied down on the ground kissing. Shelby got on top of him and kissed him fiercly he returned it with a low growl of happiness in his throat. They disconnected as Shelby went for his lower region "fuck yes" Garth thought to himself as she began licking him.

Eve had given up chasing a storm she knew she couldnt fight she felt completely defeated her mate was dead she was exhausted from chasing clouds and she was lost in the US she had no idea which direction she had headed but she was attempting to retrace her steps she saw storm clouds gathering but that didnt worry her anymore she just wanted to get away from this area if that meant being killed in a storm to do so then so fucking be it. She found a path that appeared to lead out of the woods she took it and she realized that it wasnt a natural path something had come through here and recently. "Wow" she thought to herself "what happend here" it finally occured to her that a tornado had come through here at one point probably the same night Winston was killed by a stray lightning strike. She decided not to follow the path after walking on it for a few minutes and instead she truned back into the woods. She walked for a few hpurs and the clouds only got thicker and thicker eventually the moon was completely blotted out. She found a den and decided to rest the night away she lied down but no sleep came she had so much running through her head it was bound to drive her insane. "Damn" she thought to herself "why me why my mate" she knew it sounded very selfish but that was honestly how she felt about it "why not someone else" she was continusly thinking to herself. Eventually she was too exhausted to think and sleep finally took over. Her dreams were full of hurt and pain and she was at the point of insanity but one phrase running through her thougts kept her away from the pit of insanity "come on Eve keep your wits you have more family to worry about dont lose it!"

Lilly was sleeping as storm clouds gathered above her a low rumble woke her from a nice deep slumber she checked her leg and she noticed it was beginning to feel a bit better but she didnt dare move it in fear of the pain it would bring. She did feel ebbs of pain coming from her chest she figured it was soem bruising of the ribs but other that that she realized most of the pain had left her body. She tilted her head and got some water from the stream but she feared one thing, starvation. She could only hope someone would find her and care for her but right now she didnt want to worry about it she saw that clouds were indeed forming above her and that it was thundering in the distance "great" she thought to herself "another god damn storm" it was the last thing she needed in her condition especially. She was worried she would be cuaght in a really bad storm and she was bracing herself as the thunder got closer and lightning made itself more and more apparent. Soon rain was falling lightly and Lightning was beginning to flash brilliantly in the night sky Lilly sighted something in the distance she couldnt tell what it was but it was moving closer and clsoer to her she suddenly could make out a shape it wasnt a human it appread to be a wolf. She knew lone wolves could be dangerous but she knew it was her only shot "over here!" she called out "im hurt help!" she saw the figure perk up and look around then start walking towards her "who`s ther who`s hurt?" the wolf called out it was a female which made Lilly sigh a bit of relief "Im at the stream and I cant get up my leg its broken." she called out to the wolf who started to get closer. Eventually she could make out facial features she saw theat the wolf was young and she looked freindly "oh my god" she called out how did you hurt yourself so badly?" she said looking at Lilly`s leg. "A tornado picked me up and threw me here" said Lilly and a flare of recognition came up in the wolves face "you were caught in that thing? man you are lucky to be alive I watched from a distance and I still cant get over what I saw." "Tell me about it" Lilly thought to herself not wanting to sound rude "can you help me I was flung from it and I broke my leg." The wolf looked at her for a second then said "yes I can help you i can drag you back to my den its not far from here you dont want to be caught out here looks like another bad storm could hit." Lilly nodded and thanked the wolf for her help she was drug back to the female wovles den where she was laid out in a cozy corner and the wolf brought her some squirrels to eat which Lilly thanked her warmly for. "I never caught you name" said Lilly`s resucer "oh" said Lilly "my name is Lilly and you?" the wolf looked ath er with a bit of warmth and said "my name is Clarissa and if you ahvent already noticed im a lone wolf." Lilly looked at her and noticed that she was a strong wolf but she still had a loving feeling about her "nice to meet you and thanks for helping me I wouldnt want to beaught in that." Clarissa looked at her and said "oh no problem" netiehr would I.

Shakey had looked for Lilly most of the day and his worries only increased whne storm clouds gathered and thunder rumbled in the distance soon the storm was overhead and rain and hail was falling. The wind was really picking up as well "man I hope she is somehwere safe" Shakey thought to himself. He eventually fell asleep as the storm intenseified it wasnt until morning came that Shakey saw what the storm had managed to do. Once again some serious damage had been done for a second SHakey thought that yet anotehr tornado had hit but he saw that there wasnt enough damage to indicate that he finally decided not to worry about it and he ate some breakfest and started searching for Lilly again "im coming for you Lilly" he thought to himself "im not going to give up on you."


	16. Chapter 16 Separation by Nature

Chapter 16

Humphrey and Laila had been howling when a very sudden storm hit hail was falling and the wind was nearly impossible to walk against. Hail was beginning to fall and the rain was horizontal and it stung like little bullets hitting the pair. "Where`s Kate and Hutch?" Laila screamed to be heard over the wind and rain "I dont know I hope they are alright" replied Humphrey. They found a small covering and decided that it would do as a shelter they hopped under it and they saw it was a tree that had fallen over some rocks and it formed a perfect little den. Lightning was flashing brilliantly as the storm raged on the wind was really picking up getting to the point where trees were constantly bent over and falling around them. Laila snuggled up next to Humphrey "I`ve always hated storms" she said and he felt her shivering so he put his paw around her "its fine we should be safe under this log." As he said that lightning struck very close and earsplitting thunder followed along with a crack and a crash of a tree. Laila yelped at that and buried her head under Humphrey`s "its ok" he said with a small laugh and he petted her a bit she seemed to calm down as he started to pet her. "I didnt know you liked to be petted that much" he said with a bit of laughter "well you do now she said snuggling up really close to him. He felt her heartbeat and her bodies warmth next to him and it made his heart race he leaned over and kissed her lightly she accepted and returned it with a smile. They pulled apart and watched the storm rage on until they finally fell asleep.

Kate and Hutch had quickly saught shelter in a small cave that they had come upon right as the brunt of the storm hit. They made it in and laughed a little as they got the water out of their fur they both sat down a decided to wait the storm out until morning. "Im gonna try and get some sleep" said Hutch as he lied down next to Kate she decided to do the same and she curled up next to him. He felt her warmth and he nuzzeled her lightly as she saw his eyes close and he was soon asleep. She tried to sleep but something kept nagging at her like something terrible had happend to someone she knew. She finally fell into a light doze but the felling kept nagging at her then suddenly a flash of lightning struck right at the den the sound was earsplitting and was enough to wake Hutch up and make him hit his head on the roof of the den "ow damn it" he said but Kate could barely hear him with the ringing in her ear "what?" she asked "I cant hear you" Hutch looked at her "what did you say? my ears I cant hear a thing." Kate managed to hear the last part "neithier can I" she said and he managed to understand but one thing they would need was hearing as a dark lowering illuminated by lightning approached the area where they were and it tounched the ground ripping up everything in its path.

Shakey was asleep after and exhausting day of searching when he heard the roaring coming from outside "again?!" he thought to himself "you have got to be fucking kidding me three tornadoes in the past two weeks what the hell kind of sorcery is this!?" He decided to look out and see if he could spot the the twister he knew he was hearing at first he didnt see anything but a large lightning flash that illiuminated the night sky revelaed a monster tornado and it was coming striaght for him he knew it was a huge risk but he also knew that the den wouldnt stand up to that thing he winged it and he decided to run for the hills "I hope im not making a mistake" he thought to himself as he took off. He kept looking back to see where the twister was he could hardly see it except for when lightning struck casting an eerie glow on it. He saw it hit where he had been five minutes ago and he saw the den just before it was swalloed by the twister. He was glad he had left the den when he saw what had happend the den itself was fine but trees that had been behind and next to it had blocked the enterance had he stayed back he would have been trapped. "Thank god I decided to leave that den" Shakey thought to himself as he watched the monster rip a path much like the one that had hit just the day before last. What he didnt understand is how three tornadoes could hit the same place three times in such a short time period "now what the hell do I do" he said outloud to no one but himself as he began walking back towards his den as the tornado left the park.

Kate and Hutch had just lied back down with their ears still ringing when suddenly a huge wave of pressure hit them both. Their hearing came back and their ears began popping and they both heard a very notable roar and it was nearing them quickly. "Shit what the hell is that?" asked Hutch "I think its a tor...oh shit!" said Kate as the twister bore down on them they both felt the sucking power of the twister as it tried to pull them out of their den. Kate and Hutch were both screaming as they were slowly dragged out of their den by the sheer power of the storm then suddenly it passed them letting them go they waited several minutes then they decided to look for the tornado that had just punded them. The weather behind the twister was no where near as bad as the weather ahead of it they both noticed lightining was still flasing and streaking across the sky but as far as rain, wind, and hail went they were far less worse. They didnt see it at first but a lightning flash that illuminated the whole sky showed them what had nearly sucked them to their deaths. It was a massive tornado at least a quarter mile wide maybe more then something hit Kate "Humphrey and Laila..." she breathed before tkaing off and screaming for them Hutch realized what she was talking about and took off after her doing the same thing.

Humphrey had been dozing with Laila next to himk in a nice deep sleep when he heard a soft roaring that got louder and louder quickly. Laila jummped up when she heard it and a flare of recognition came to her face "oh shit" she said and Humphrey quickly realized what she was talking about at this point the roar was alomost on top of them "get down!" Humphrey yelled as the twister bore down on them thye both felt a bit of suction on their bodies but they both had footholds on some roots on the tree growing next to their den. Then the log that was covering them was lifted up a little then it completely came off leaving them exposed to the wrath of the tornado no foothold the yhad couldve prevented the inevitable they realized as they were both sucked into the dark tornoades heart. The pressure was so intense that breathing was next to impossible and their ears were popping painfully and Humphrey felt his burst he tried screaming out in pain but the pressure was just too much. Laiolas ear drums bursted not two seconds later and she too tried but failed to scream out in pain. They felt tohe tornaod loosen its grip as it flung them from the heart to the outside of it. The like rocks from a catapult they wer eflung into the woods they were both flung seperatly. Humphrety saw the ground approaching him and he hit it with a horrible crunch he was still alive but the pain he was feeling was too immesne he blcked out from pure agony. Laila was flung into a tree then she fell to the hard forest floor she could hear anything though through red eyesight she saw the tornado move ahead as the storm ebbed off then she blacked out from all the pain she felt.


	17. Chapter 17 A Different Kind of Storm

Chapter 17

Laila was awoken by the sun in her eyes she attempted to move but she was stiff and in some serious pain "damn just great" she thought to herself as she looked around the area. She didnt think anything was broken but she could easily tell she had some bruised ribs and possibly a few sprains which could be just as bad as a break. She once again tried to move and this time she succeeded but the pain that came with it was all most too much but once she got going it ebbed a bit she soon found a spot where she could take shelter until she felt better. Another thing that worried her was her capability to catch food with a brusied ribs running would be very painful for a few days if not more she could only hope someone would find her and tend to her until she was capable of doing things herself. She lied down and felt immiedate relief from the pain she had been expericening while walking she soon got comfortable and fell asleep. She woke up near sunset and felt alot better after a comfortable sleep she decided to test her walking capabilities and though it still hurt she was able to walk with less pain than earlier. She saw that it was going to get dark soon so she lied back down and went back to sleep she dreamed of something though she was unable to remeber what it was but she knew it was probably nothing important.

Humphrey woke up as the sun was setting he felt some heavy deep pain in his right forleg he saw that it was more than likely broken as examined it. He saw some large swelling near the knee and he saw it was twisted at an odd angle he knew how to fix breaks but he knew it was very painful "better than suffering through it" he thought to himself as he braced himself for the shockwave to come. He began using his other forleg to turn the leg and then it popped and was back in place "holy fuck that hurt!" he thought to himself as the pain began to die away a good bit leaving a slight throbbing pain that was nothing compared to just a few minutes ago. He notcied that he was at a stream and that he could walk again "never thought that trick would work" he thought to himself as he started walking. His chest was sore but it was bearable and he was still limping slightly on his leg. He saw a small shelter and to his surprise a white wolf in it along with a grey wolf and they appeared to be eating. He knew that he could manage himself in a fight but he didnt want to push his luck but he also knew he was hurt and needed help "hey whos there?" he asked when one of the wolves looked up at him with recognition "oh my god" Humphrey thought as Lilly looked at him and jumped on him with excitement "Humphrey its you?!" said a very excited Lilly "yes its me but try not to pounce me my chest is sore."

Kate and Hutch had been searching for Humphrey and Laila all day but they had found nothing and the sun was getting redder which signaled that it was going to set soon. They both found a spot to lie down and just before the moon rose sleep overcame them both. For some reason Kate still couldnt shake the feeling that something bad had happend and now she felt something else was about to happen but to whom she didnt know. Her sleep overall went just fine until just before sunrise when she saw a tan wolf getting hit by a car on a small narrow road. The face was turned away when the wolf was hit so Kate couldnt tell who iut was but she knew that there was no way it survived the crash. Then suddenly she was in the wolves body and as she crossed the road she saw the car and by the time she decided to run she had been hit she felt the shockwave go through her body the the world went black. She woke up with a jolt "it seemed so real" she told herself as she got up to see the sunrise and she decided to wake Hutch up so the ycould search again. She nuzzeled him softly "get up" she said as she nuzzled him "uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh" he moaned as his sleep broke and he opened his eyes "ugh isnt it a bit damn early to get up?" he said with a light chuckle. Kate gave him a slighty frustrated look "oh get the hell up" she said "woah woah calm down there" he replied "what has gotten into you someone got the early morning grumpiness?" She just looked at him "sorry i guess so" she said "its alright but dont snap at me like that ok it really pisses me off when people do that to me" she nodded "no promises." they started their search again but Kate was still unable to shake her dream off of her she remebered going into that wolves body only to be crushed by a truck "note to self" she thought "if you see a road dont cross it" Hutch noticed that she seemed a bit stressed but he didnt want to sit an hour and listen to the issue "im sure its nothing" he thought to himself and he simply ignored it.

Eve was walking in the woods she noticed the sky looked nice for the first time in a while and it looked like the storm system had finally decided to leave them alone and had retreated. She was still felling very distressed about WInston she just couldnt shake the felling that it was her fault that he had gone out there and gotten struck by lightning. She approached a roadway which she knew was dangerous especially for wolves and other animals even deer and moose werent safe on roads of course it wasnt exactly a nice expereince for the human unfourtunate enough to hit one eitheir. She saw a stream on the other side and she was very thirsty. She checked both sides before she decided to cross. She was about halfway across when a large truck came out of seemingly no where she was paralyzed with fear. The driver just barely saw her and slammed on the brakes but the truck was too big and was going too fast for the brakes to stop the truck quickly. A loud thud could be heard and the truck jerked up and back down "damn!" the driver said to himself as he hoped out of the truck to locate the now very dead wolf. To his shock she was still alive he questioned taking her with him but his conseince would not let him leave the poor thing so he gently picked her up and sat her inside to the truck. He knew of an animal hospital not too far from the area he was in so he wrapped her up in a towel he had and quickly drove to clinic "im so sorry" he said to Eve "just dont die on me ok." Eve though she was close to death could still hear him ''its my fault she thought to herself "I shouldve moved but I didnt and now I might die for it." The man was looking at her with guilt "dont die on me girl" he said repeatedly "you will be fine I will make sure of it."

Kate was walking with Hutch when suddenly she felt something had happend and she realized it was her dream her preminition something bad happening "mom" she thought to herself it all made sense now the felling she had had during the storm had been her father and now her mother was dead or dieing she felt like breaking down on the spot but she only stopped and Hutch quickly noticed. "Kate what is it is something wrong?" she looked at him with a few tears in her eyes "its my mom and dad I can feel it somethings happend to them." Hutch at first was thinking "oh great she lost it" then suddenly he felt this odd feeling that something was wrong but he couldnt relate to anyone "how do you know?" he asked her she looked him in the eye "they are my parents i know when something is wrong dont question me on that do you understnd me?" at that he got kind of pissed "hey dont get pissed at me look I am not questioning you I honestly feel that something is wrong here too so dont get mad at me" she softend her look a bit "sorry its just ever since i got this feeling that something is wrong ive been really stressed so please dont hold it against me." He looked at her with compassion "I wouldnt hold anything against you rest assured of that." she looked at him with pure love and he knew it was coming she kissed him deeply and fiecrly he closed his eyes slowly as time seemed to slow. He moaned lightly as she laid down on her back pulling him down on top of her he began licking her neck as she began to flutter her tail at his now growing dick he looked into her eyes "I love you" he said she looked at him with sheer passion "I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18 Trouble Brewing

Chapter 18

Eve woke up in a lot of pain and in an unfamiliar place she saw some humans looking at her with worry "whats going on" she thought to herself but attempting to move only caused shockwaves of pain to flow through her body making every nerve scream with pain. One of the humans noticed her move "she`s awake quick sedate her so she doesnt feel any of the pain" though she really didnt trust humans the idea of not feeling of the pain was a very attractive offer. She felt the sedation medicine flow through her and the pain went away with it "its alright girl we are gonna make sure you are just fine" the human sounded sorry for her and though she was practically numb she felt him pet her on the head and she had to admit humans had this magic touch when it came to this. She soon fell asleep as the human was petting her once he saw she was asleep he got up and went back to his old post "looks like she has several broken ribs and both forlegs are broken though from what I can tell it can hall heal naturally it will just take a while" said a vet looking at some x-rays of Eve "how did you hit her anyway?" the man looked at her with a bit of sorrow "you saw my truck the front has a large blind spot by the time I saw her it was too late and it didnt help that she froze in place" the vet looked a thim "im not trying to accuse you of any wrong doing I was just curious about how it all happend." He looked at Eve with a slight edge of guilt "I just wish she hadnt of froze up in the middle of the road" then none of us would be here man my boss is gonna kill me when he sees the dent in the truck." The vet laughed a bit "dont worry we will vouch for you besides its not that noticeable and unfourtuantely for the poor wolf its the tire that really got her its shocking the inital impact didnt kill her." He nodded "yeah im glad it didnt I could`ve swore it had when I heard the thud."

Kate and Hutch were on top of each other in the woods their lips were locked and they were in a tight embrace that seemed unbreakable. Hutch was felling close to a state of bliss as was Kate and they both knew what was going to happen and they were both ready for the pleasure they were going to feel. Hutch rolled onto his back and Kate lowered herself to him she adjusted her body so she would land on target and she did just that she flet Hutch slowly entering her and the feelings she got were that of pure pleasure and estacy "mmmmmmmmm" she moaned as she slid completely down over him she fit her entire body with his. There was no need to thrust she just felt so full of estacy being on top of him like this she looked him dead in the eye and then kissed him fiercly putting her tounge in his mouth and she felt him do the same thing she moaned lightly as they leaned into the kiss then he pulled pack and began kissing her neck the he moved down a bit to her upper chest "more please!" Kate begged. Hutch mae back to her mouth and once again kissed her deeply they both leaned into this kiss but only this time Hutch rolled Kate onto her back and began thrusting slowly she felt her body heat up with each and every thrust. She was feeling her climax come upon her as was Hutch "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kate screamed as her orgasam began she felt her body shake violently. Kates body contracting from her orgasam was all it took to push Hutch to his limit and he cummed inside of her. He was exhausted as he collapsed on top of her panting heavily "you are always so good" he said in exasperation Kate decided to make this moment even better "I know" she said very seductivaly getting a low but sexy chuckle from Hutch.

Lilly and Humphrey had been talking about what had been going on since Lilly had been captured by the humans. Humphrey ahd been surprised when Lilly told him about her and Shakey being together and Lilly had been very shocked when she heard about Humphrey and Laila but she was very happy for Humphrey she knew as well as anyone else did that Laila was probably the most beautiful female omega in the pack and a very close second to Kate the guys always drooled over both of them. Lilly was curious about her sister Humphrey went on to tell her that she and Hutch had hooked up which gave Lilly another jolt "man" she thought to herself "me and Shakey have missed a hell of a lot of stuff." The conversation went on and Humphrey met Lilly`s rescuer she was a very nice wolf especially for a lone wolf whom were usually very paranoid and teritorial. Her name was Clarissa and they beacme freinds right away Humphrey realized that she must of been an omega when she was in a pack because just like him she was very playfull and had a very light hearted sense of humor that could be a bit twisted at times. Humphrey also told them that he and Laila had been seperated when they were both sucked up into the most recent tornado and that once he felt a bit better he was going to begin searching for her. They agreed to help him and they decided that the next day would be a good time to start so they decided to go to sleep early. Humphrey slept in between Clarissa and Lilly and though he knew it wasnt supposed to be awkward in reality it felt wrong but he didnt let it bother him and he slept as well as he would any other time.

Laila was asleep when a sudden noise made her jump awake she noticed that the pain in her body was ebbing slowly but surely she attempted to move with some success but the pain did falre up again she decided to work through and she got up and started walking. Each step was painful but one after another got less painful with each step she heard the noise again only this time she saw some eyes with it then the shape of a wolf made itself apparent. The wolf was female by the loks of it and she looked strong and in all honestly there was something striking about her she had brilliant blue eyes a shade brighter than Humphrey`s her fur was a golden brown like Kate`s only a bit darker and she had some fur over her eye but not blocking it completely from view. "Who are you?" the wolf asked shyly Laila looked at her "im Laila I got dropped here by that nasty tornado and I think im pretty hurt" the wolf suddenly untensed and sighed "oh what a relief I thought you might have been a pack spy or something" the wolf siad then followed it up by "dont worry I mean no harm and my name is Cellestial" Laila simply nodded "I hate to ask but do you know of a place I can sleep the night off I dont exactly feel safe out in the open asleep." Cellestial looked behind her and said "well you just took the words out of my mouth I was about to offer you a stay at my den for the night" Laila chuckled a little "yeah I do that alot." Laila followed Cellestial and they actually kept a good conversation going if anyone else had seen them they wouldve swore they had known each other for years. Laila told Cellestial that she had a boyfreind name Humphrey and she told her how they had been sepereated when the roof of their shelter had been pulled off and it had taken them with it. Cellestial examined Laila`s ribs and legs and told her that nothing was broken just brusied and that her ankles werent sprained and that just bruised too. Laila wanted to ask how long Cellestial had been a lone wolf but she didnt want to invade her personal life so she just shut herself up from asking questions and soon they wre both asleep in the den.

Two wolves were watching Hutch and Kate enter their territory and they were debating whether to attack the two or report back to the groups leader. They were no full fledged pack they were more like a group of 10 wolves living in what used to be a thriving wolf pack territory but it had died off when human hunting interviened and they all had no liking for humans. Any human the ysaw they attacked but lately that had proven fatal considering it was teeth and claws against hot led from a gun barrel and they had noticed something else when humans were defending themselves or loved ones they were probably the most brutal animal any wolf could face. They both decided to tell the leader about the two wolves they ahd seen enter their area. The leader who was a large and scarred wolf with grey and black streaks throught his fur was very angered at the two wolves entering the area but he was glad that his two patrollers hadnt attacked them they all knew that food was depseratly low and thy had a preganant female who needed constant feeding so they knew even though it went against wolf customs that they ahd to kill these two or else the female would not make it through her pregnancy and they would run out of food and die off eventually they just needed some meat until they could find more food to eat. "Kill them in the morning" said the leader "and the one that brings me one of their throats in their mouths gets the first pick from the bodies and the largest portion of food." They all cheered a light cheer as the moon reached its midnight peak.


	19. Chapter 19 Pain of Death

Chapter 19

Shakey had begun to give up on ever finding Lilly he had wandered a good distance away from the den they had shared and he was feeling so heartsick he felt physical pain from it. "Where the hell can you be?" he thought to himself over and over as the last image he had of her still haunted him. She was screaming as the monster tornado that had hit them sucked her into its heart he remebered the doomed look on her face as it sucked her out and he still shivered when the memory would find its way back into his thoughts. He saw it was midnight and decided that now would be a good time to get some rest and that he could continue in the morning he found a small covering between two trees and decided it would do for the night. He got into a comfortable posistion and soon sleep overcame him his dreams were filled with worry and pain and for some reason he saw Kate and Hutch in them but he had no idea why he hadnt talked to eithier of them much at all recently but he decided to not let it worry him. Eventually the dreams let him be as the moon set and gave out to the sun. He woke up feeling somewhat refreshed but the dreams had made the night go by much slower than he would have liked "what could that mean?" he asked himself pondering the dream about Kate and Hutch "well I guess I will find out" he thought as he started searching for Lilly again.

Humphrey woke up in between Clarissa and Lilly the night had been cold so he couldnt blame them for sleeping next to him since he had a thicker coat than both of them though they had almost suffocated him or so it felt but it looked like they had managed to stay warm at least. He deicded to let them sleep until they woke up themselves as he watched the sun edge its way higher into the sky. He felt someone next to him and he turned to see Clarissa "good morning" she said with a yawn in her voice "morning" he replied they decided to skip the small talk about how they slept and they simply started a conversation about how life was back at their homes from what Humphrey was able to tell she was also on a search mission or at least had been until she had fianlly decided to give up on the poot wolf. From what she told him he was able to make a good guess that she had been searching from a good freind of hers. ''He and I had been freinds for years and we got along great and call me a little straightfoward but we had planned on maybe mating this season of course that was a year ago but still..." she told him and he somewhat knew where she was coming from excpet for the planned mating part "I had a freind whom I really liked and I wanted her to be more than my freind at one point and then I met Laila and that all changed Laila and I had been freinds vefore Kate and I and after Kate left for alpha school we lost contact until just recently and a small spark found ts way between us and it turned into a hot passionate fire and it has stayed aflame ever since." Clarissa listened intently "wow you are lucky and well im sure your happy" Humphrey looked at her with a faint smile "yes I am and I know you will be one day" she smiled back at him a bit "thank you" she said and she went back into the den to find Lilly still asleep.

Kate and Hutch were waking up with the sun in their eyes "ugh morning already?" Kate said with a bit of frustration "I didnt get enough sleep just five more minutes" she said only to have Hutch yank her up playfully and with a small laugh of entertainment. "Wake up" he said with some seriousness returning to his voice "seriosuly we need to get moving the quicker we go the quicker we can find Humphrey and Laila" that statement made Kate jump up now completely awake "ok you have me up" she said with a small laugh and they both left the den unknowingly wandering deeper into the cannibal wolves territory Kate kept feeling as if she was being watched "Hutch call me crazy but I feel like we arent the only wolves out here and whoever else is here isnt exactly freindly" Hutch looked at her wit hsome concern "you sure you got enough sleep?" he asked "positive" she responded "ok well just keep an eye out I dont exactly want to get ju- HOLY SHIT" he exclaimed as a wolf jumped him then Kate. They werent hard to fight considering the wolves were just skin and bones with Little muscle Kate easily got her attacker off and bit down deeply into the throat "dont let go until the body stops shaking" her mother had once told her and now she saw herself using the advice "get the fuck off of me" Hutch exclaimed pulling his attacker off and breaking its neck. They then realized they were surrounded by about 8 other wolves and they looked hungry "cannibals" Kate thought to herself and then she knew going down was death for sure she saw the only strong looking one there who had to be the leader "kill them" he yelled and his small hoarde advanced and the only thing that was weighing Kate and Hutch down was the fact that they were outnumbered 4 to 1 but the cannibals were so weak that they were easy to isolate and within a few minutes Kate and Hutch had managed to kill 4 of the attackers but they were cut and brusied badly "get us you fuckers" Kate said under her breath as she went on the offensive it proved to be a big mistake as she was hit onto her side and then bitten deeply into. She cried in pain as the whole group fell upon her began eating her alive. Hutch was enraged at this point and they had apprently forgotten about him and he took full advantage of the situation and he bit down very deeply into their apprent leaders throat finding an artery and killing him nearly instanly. When the canniblas saw that thier leader had been killed they fled splitting up and Hutch killed two more of them as they attempted to flee. He went over to Kate to see that she was barely alive and that he had almost no way of saving her. She looked at him begging him for help but he realized that she couldnt speak and where most of the blood was coming from she had a rather massive bite on her neck and he was shocked she was still breathing. He looked her in her beautiful hazel eyes and began to cry ''god fucking damn it!" he exclaimed as the life slowly faded from her eyes and her body slowed its shaking she lifted her head up with the last of her energy and kissed him deeply. She died while they kissed and fell down onto the gorund and he saw that despite all the pain she had been in she was smiling as she had kissed him. Hutch felt like breaking down right there on the spot but instead in his rage he tracked down the scent of the remaining canniblas and followed it back to a cave was only one more wolf and a female inside the den. He walked in snarling with all his fury and the two wolves inside knew they were through. They both went down screaming as Hutch ripped them apart.

Laila and Cellestial were walking around gathering food for dinner when they heard a howl of ferocity and something rang familiar about it to Laila but she couldnt put her finger so she let it slip. "What the hell was that?" asked Cellestial "I really dont know but im not gonna let it worry me" then she saw some very nice looking berries and gave one a taste "mmmmmmmmm" she said "these are not bitter like the ones we have in Jasper these actually taste really good" Cellestial looked up to her "you`re from Jasper!?" Laila was taken aback at her apprent shock "yeah do you know someone from there?" Cellestial looked towards the sun "I left Jasper around a year ago with a wolf named Shasta well more like followed him and he caught me but instead of killing me like I figured he would we walked until we got here over the course of our journey we had practically fallen in love." Laila was gawking at this point but Cellestial continued "one night I decided to go to sleep early since him and I had had an exhausting day chasing down squirrels to eat I woke up the next morning to see he wasnt next to me and when I walked out side I saw something that sccared me deeply and still does it wasnt a body but blood and a good bit of it along with bits of flesh and to this day it still haunts me about what happend that night and why they didnt come after me." Laila at this point felt like crying Shasta her long time freind practically her brother was dead or at least that what it sounded like she felt a lone tear escaping her eye "Shasta was my best freind he was like my brother we did everything together and I thought he had decided to head south" Cellestial was really shocked now "you- you- you knew Shasta?! oh my god wow what a twist of fate!" Laila smiled faintly "yeah it is" but she quickly changed the subject not wanting to hear more and hurting too much on the inside to try "lets get some of the berries and then some squirrels for dinner." Cellestial nodded and went after some squirrels while Laila got some more berries "damn it Shasta I never shouldve let you leave Jasper" she thought to herself over and over again.


	20. Chapter 20 Dreams of An Alternate Time

Chapter 20

Eve was begginning to recover but she felt like something she knew had been cut from her and she couldnt quite explain but she decided to let it go right because though she had had a few days tp recpver the pain was still very much there. She was able to move a bit more day after day but she would always push it too far and cause a flare of pain which she noticed was mainly coming from her chest, sides and back. Once again she moved a little too far and let out a small whine of pain then she noticed a human walking towards her but she wasnt afraid she knew this human wouldnt hurt her "its alright girl just try not to move too much ok." When eve nodded in acknoledgement the human seemed taken aback "wait a second you can understand me?" Eve knew she was risking herself here but she didnt care at this point so she spoke "yes, yes I can understnad every word you are saying." The human was gaping at this point but she collected herself "o-ok then what is y-your name?" she managed to studder out at this point Eve was beggining to enjoy watching the human studder about but she decided to not keep secrets "my name is Eve and you?" she said trying to keep this conversation as normal as it could possibly be. The human looked at her "well Eve I am Jordan and wow I never thought it possible for anotehr species to have a language its amazing but I promise I wont tell anyone they would probably think me crazy" she said now beginning to ramble on. "Woah there Jordan" Eve said interrupting her carried away speech "dont lose yourself im kinda shocked you can understand me I always though humans heard just our barking and growling" Jordan looked at her and laughed a little "well its not like you ever presnt our language to us from your mouth so yeah I guess that is what most people hear from wolves." Eve laughed a little at that comment but whimpered in pain as the rattling of her laugh caused minor pain waves to travel through her body. This made Jordan`s vet instincts come into play "woah there Eve remeber you are still in bad shape try not to move too much as you might cause further injury "ok" Eve said and decided the best thing to do was to go back to sleep and soon it overcame her.

Lilly had been feeling fine yesterday when she woke up but now something seemed very odd she had this overwhelming feeling htat something had gone wrong and something attached to her in some way was now gone but she couldnt describe it. Humphrey had left to search for Laila this morning and her and Clarissa had decided to follow him and not exactly with his approval but he had eventually allowed it without argument. The first day of searching was clsoe to half over and nnothing unusual had been found but Humphery had picked up on a scnet that worried him but yet it seemed familiar he just couldn`t put his paw on it. The trio had found a den and they had decided to rest there for the night Humphrey took a psosition in a corner but he was surprised when both Lilly and Clarissa both snuggled up to him he didnt blame becuase it ewas cold and they needed to share body heat to stay warm but he couldnt help the awkawrd feeling he was getting being wedged between them. The three eventually fell asleep but Humphrey just like Lilly was getting the feeling that something was wrong like something he once knew was now gone and there was no getting it back and he hoped to god it wasnt serious or that he was just in a phase where you feel all weird and it just goes away but he feared that something had happend to Laila or Kate or maybe even Hutch. His sleep was constantly interuppted by this feeling and he couldnt seem to shake so eventually he jsut gave up and let it come and go as it pleased but no matter how hard he tried he just couldnt shake the feeling that it meant something more.

Kate was running with Humphrey and enjoying herself they were in love but she had this weird feeling when she was around Hutch and it was as if he were in a distant area when she would talk to him and she had noticed lately that Humphrey and well practically everyone else in Jasper was the same way almost as if their bodies where there but the soul was off in another place or maybe even time. Humphrey still seemed like himself on the outside but when she looked into his eyes she realized soemthing distant about them she had noticed the same with the pack healer Laila. She also kept getting the oddest feeling she was alone in the world and her dreams were full of odd goings she kept seeing Humphrey and Laila together her mother in an animal hospital recovering form a massive accident and Hutch mourning someone who looked exactly like her. She saw weather that looked like it had come straight from a sci-fi movie and she had the odddest image of all at first it appeared a normal day where Humphrey and Garth had gone log sleeding which had scared Garth half to death giving Humphrey the laugh of his life. When she and her sister Lilly arrived on the scene they calmed Humphrey down and comforted Garth but when they got to the main den where her parents lived they would hear an argument and the vision would end the same way with Eve screaming "I wish none of this had ever happend!" then the world would go dark and they would be back at the night of the moonlight howl. And things from there on would occur diffrently form how they really had and the effects would be immense. Kate was sure it was nothing so she simply let it be but the dreams grew more and more clear "what am I seeing?" Kate kept asking herself but little did she know that her death in one time stream was going to affect the one she knew from the start and the other one as well.

Shakey had continued searching for Lilly and he had finally gotten a streak of hope a scent of her not even a day old was treking through the forest but the night had came before he could get to the end of the trail there was no shelter around so he had to settle for an area under a nice sized fir tree. Since he had been tired from tracking Lilly down all day he fell asleep quickly but his dreams were odd that night it had nothing to do with what was going on right then and there instead it was almost as if he was seeing a diffrent time he saw Humphrey and Kate together and he saw something that really pissed him off Lilly with some wolf with dark red fur and a white underbelly he saw that this wolf was an alpha which struck him as odd. "alphas and omegas can now mate" said a deep voice which could be none others than Winston`s and it was followed by hooting and howling "well that`s odd" Shakey thought to himself but he let it go it was only a dream after all but something about it stuck him as familiar almost as if he had been there before but he couldnt remeber a time when he had ever experienced any of this but once again he let the feelings slide and before he knew it morning and he woke up feeling nice and refreshed and soon he was on the trail of her scent again he didnt know he was this good at tracking "well looks like I discovered a good ability" he thought ot himself as the scent got stronger and stronger.

Humphrey had woken up early and he saw the Clarrisa had her head under his chin "man" he though "I hope she isnt falling for me that would make my life difficult" she still wondered if Laila was dead or alive he hoped to god alive but he feared the worse as any caring boyfreind would. He saw a pond and got a drink of water he tasted so clean and cool he just couldnt stop until a voice behind snapped him out of his little water trance "ehm!" Clarissa said "getting a little excited about that water arent ya?" she asked with a smigid of a laugh "yeah" he admitted "it was just so clean and crisp and I guess I was really thirsty" she laughed a little then went to go wake Lilly "I hope I find Laila before she tries to seduce me into something I would regret." Lilly came out half asleep as Clarissa was having to guide her to the water then she gave Lilly a quick shove into the cold lake this woke Lilly up very quickly she walked out shivering, awake and very very pissed off "what the fuck was that?!" she asked shaking the water from her fur neithier Humphrey nor Clarrisa could answer because they were laughing too hard. Then Lilly gave them a death stare which made the mood a bit more serious and Clarrisa finally caught her breath "well I had to wake you up somehow so dropped the pissed off attitude and lets go." Lilly looked a bit more pissed off now "um excuse me but you arent the one that got pushed into frigid morning water while you were still half asleep!" and then they started arguing this jsut agitated HUmphrey then he noticed they were about to start fighting so he walked up to them and banged both of their heads together which made them shut up instantly "would you two cats quit fucking arguing over this so we can get going?!" he said then wlaked off expecting them to follow him which they did but they both had slighty painful headaches "well at least they quit bickering" Humphrey thought to himeslf as he led the way.


	21. Chapter 21 Wounds of the Past

Chapter 21

Humphrey and Lilly had been walking together for a couple of hours now and Humphrey had come by Laila`s scent about an hour ago he knew every detail of it from her sweet feminine smell mixed in with a twinge of pine. When he had found it his morale of finding her had multiplied sevenfold and now he was doubling his pace hoping to find her soon but he noticed the scent was going in circles almost so maybe she had settled around here or at least he hoped so he also had noticed Clarissa had fallen behind a bit and they kept having to stop to let her catch up and it was getting more agrivatting every time they had to stop. She was falling back again and Humphrey had finally had enough "Clarissa could you please hurry up we have almost found her and now you start lagging behind?" she looked up at him "sorry im just tired and my head still hurts from this morning you bastard" she whispered the last part but Humphrey still caught the last bit of it "ill let that one slide" he said to himself and as much as he hated to he decided that they should stop for the night "ok well im feeling a bit tired myself so I guess we will stop here for the night." Clarissa lit up a bit "wow thanks I know how much you hate to stop with her being so close" he looked at her "I was bound to give out soon myself and Lilly you are looking tired yourself" she nodded "yeah my legs and paws are sore and im getting sleepy" Humphrey was the first to lie down and as they had been for the past several nights the two girls slept on eithier side of him he was seriosuly begining to fear that Clarissa was falling for him and he hated to break her like he knew she was going to be when they found Laila if she was. Soon he fell asleep with both girls at his side and no matter how many reasons he told himself of why they were sleeping like that it was still awkward for him.

Laila was heading back to the den her and Cellestial were staying in with some berries and a squirrel she had caught earlier when she noticed a scent that was very familiar "Humphrey" she whispered knowing it could be no one else's but she didnt see him anywhere so she kept her cool and continued back to the den. Cellestial`s face lit up when she saw the food "thanks man im still hungry I haven`t had this type of appetite for a long time" she said with a small laugh "no problem" Laila said "I owe you as much you did help me out after that twister I still wonder what would have happend to me if you hadnt come along." Cellestial sighed "I doubt you would of made it through with your injuries and no real good water source around but hey I did find and help you so we dont need to worry about it." Laila laughed a little "yeah I know I just cant help but think about it sometimes" she said digging into some berries while Cellestial finished off the squirrel. Once they got done eating they decided to call it day and turn in for the night "night Cellestial" Laila said as she watched her rescuer and freind fall asleep. But Laila decided to look for Humphrey until midnight or maybe even later she started trekking until she got back to the area where she had smelled his scent and when she caught it she began following it. "I`ll find you if the last thing I do I love you too much to let you off that easily" she said with determenation as the moon slowly rose higher in the sky.

Eve was asleep on a nice comfortable bed made for her by Jordan and Eve was gald she had brought up wanting something more comfortable to lie on now "man" she thought to herself "these humans have it good comfortable beds and great food im seriosuly starting to love this lifestyle." Jordan was lieing down in her own makeshift bed ever since Eve had revealed that she could understnd her she and Jordan had grown attached to each other. They held conversations only when no one else was around so no one would think Jordan had lost it but their conversations were nice especially since Jordan didnt ask about anything personal neitheir did Eve. Tonight was kind of odd though Eve kept having dreams of her and WInston back at Jasper and the packs were united by Lilly marrying that ego filled Garth and Humphrey was with Kate which Eve was fine with. The thing that struck her odd was that in her dreams everyone seemed so distant like their physical selves were there but their soul was off somewhere else. But life in her dreams was happy but then one day her and Winston would be having an argument that started out small but then it would pick up and soon it would get intense and finally Eve would get so pissed off "I wish none of this had ever happend!" then suddenly something extremely weird would happen a massive wind gust would blow through the alpha den and her world would go black and she would be talking with Kate the night she had been set to meet Garth for the first time. Then all that had happend to her over the past few weeks would flood into memory but one question was never answered and it was the one that kept bothering Eve "what does it all mean?" she kept asking herself.

Hutch was in despair over Kate "why did she have to die?" was the question he kept asking himself over and over again but each time no answer came to him. He thought of her constantly from the first time he had met her till that fateful were he had playfully woken her up only for her to not be there to sleep with him that night. His life had changed so drastically over the past few weeks it was unreal even to him and now that he thought about it, something was out of place he kept seeing Kate with Humphrey which struck him as very out of place since it was obvious Humphrey and Laila were all over each other whether others were watching or not he knew Humphrey would never ever do something like that to him or Laila. Another thing he noticed was that he himself was with a nice alpha female whom he had known since alpha school her name was Rachel and she had been his best freind until he fell for Kate and she figured it out. He rembered that day very clearly he rembered being extremly sad after their fight the only one they had ever had it had been the day Kate had supposedly confessed love for Humphrey after upstaging her own wedding.

**Flashback**

Hutch was upset that Kate was in love with someone else but he had one thing to look foward too and he trusted her enough to ask for help on this subject he was going to go to Rachel`s later that day to ask for help in getting Kate for him he knew she would help her freind as long as he promised to do the same in return. He decided to stop procrastinating and go talk to her about it now she lit up when he walked in "hey Rachel" he said giving her a nice hug "hey" she replied nicely he looked her in the eyes "I know you are my best freind so can I trust you with something it has to do with well someone I love?" she looked at him a bit taken aback but she decided to risk hearing something she didnt want to hear "sure" she replied hopin to god he said her name for she had fallen haed over paws for him "well I have fallen in love with Kate" he said and her world turned black on her she now knew she wasnt the one he wanted to be with for life and now she was really angry "Kate!" she replied angrily "you want that bitch over me!" she said no longer able to control her emotions. Hutch was stunned he had never heard Rachel burst out like that "Kate a bitch! you are the one to talk apprently!" he regretted the words the second he said them and he dared to look into her eyes and all he saw was hurt. "Oh my god" he said "I just said that? oh Rachel im so so-" she cut him off "get the hell out and stay the fuck away from me." Now he was pissed again she had just called the one he loved a bitch and now she was telling him to get out this rubbed him the wrong way and it felt like a slap in the face. "Why are you acting like this anyway?" he asked her but she just stared him down angrily then he figured it all out she was in love with him "damn wrong person to talk to" he thought to himself "fine" he said aloud "ill go but if you think you have a chance with me now you are wrong goodbye and good riddance!" he said feeling one rage wave after another hit him. He walked away angrily and he didnt look back and boy he regretted it all when the news came to him just before he went to confess his feelings for Kate.

**Present Time**

"You didnt have to do it" he thought to her he remembered that Candu had told him about Rachel commiting suicide soon after he left when he had gotten the news his world had crumbled that much more but having sex with Kate in her parents den had made him forget it all. He thought with extreme quilt and now they are both gone and their is no way tog et eithier of them back and now his stress and greiving doubled he hadnt remebered Rachel the one who had spent all of her time with him and he with her until that fateful day and now that he thought about she had been his first love and he had been too blind to even notice and he was cursing himself for it "if I hadnt been so blind none of this would be happening" he thought with pain in his voice. But he had the oddest feeling that there was a way that just wasnt presenting itself. Eventually he cried himself to sleep one thought in his head "i couldve gone to anyone else but I went to her I shouldve know better and look where my nearsightedness got me.


	22. Chapter 22 Reunions and Lost Memories

Chapter 22

The moon was past the midnight point but Laila had refused to note it she wasnt going to give up on Humphrey his scent was getting stronger but then she smelt something that worried her. Two other scents were with his and the smelled feminine almost like hers. She began to worry he had moved on but with two wolves sounded unlikely and it wasnt like him to just drop someone he cared about and leave them for someone else but she knew everyone was corruptable. She looked up into the night sky to see the moon was nearing the horizon she had been up all night and had gotten so close to finding him but as she was turning around someone spoke to her scaring her half to death "woah calm down" said Cellestial "oh shit you scared me" siad Laila with a small sigh of relief and a bit of laughter. "One question though" Cellestial said "yeah?" replied Laila "what are you doing out here this late at night?" Laila sighed at the question "I caught Humphrey`s scent while I was bringing back our dinner last night and I couldnt just let that chance slide and ive tracked it all the way to here and I plan on following it." Cellestial nodded "alright sounds like a plan if you dont mind me coming with you" Laila nodded "im perfectly fine with you meeting Humphrey and I would also like you to come to Jasper with us it is much better than being all alone." Cellestial was slightly taken aback but to turn down the oppurtunity to join a pack would be just plain stupid "I would love to" she said nicely and thankfully. They continued on the trail of the scent and Laila could smell it getting stronger and stronger he had been here very recently then she came up on a small den.

Humphrey had been awake the whole night he had suddenly thinking of Laila again he felt kind of guilty that he hadnt been thinking of her the whole time but that scent he had caught of her earlier had jogged his memory and really gotten him to start thinking about her. He hadnt slept at all thinking about Laila he was just so worried about her and the memory of him and her being sepearated by that twister was driving him insane. Then suddenly he saw a siloutte in the moonlight and he could of swore he had completely lost it then it got closer and he could make out facial features and he couldnt believe what he was seeing Laila was approaching the den he was at. He couldnt hold himself from running towards her screaming her name "Laila!" she turned and her face lit up like a starry night with a full moon "oh god!" she exclaimed "Humphrey!" they ran towards each other so overjoyed it was indescribale. They fell to the ground locking lips hotly happier than they had been in what seemed like forever "ehh hmm" said Cellestial "I hate to break yalls moment but you arent exactly alone here so save that for another time" Humphrey looked at her confused "who are you?" he asked "Cellestial" she replied I helped Laila here after that storm she was injured and well I rescued her and helped her out and it also appears im going to be heading to Jasper with you." Humphrey was slightly confused but it didnt matter "well nice to meet you Cellestial and Laila guess who I found" she looked Confused "who?" he replied "well I found Lilly."

Shakey had been following Lilly`s scent when two more started mixing in with hers then he noticed another two scents "I hope she is alright" he said fearing that she was being tracked by other wolves. He soon noticed the scents getting stronger and stronger which meant he was getting closer. She saw a small hill with a den and some wolves that at first he didnt recognize which made his worries skyrocket and he noticed there were 5 of them and he saw her. The snow white wolf could be no one else "Lilly" he whispered to himself then he rushed towards the group ready to fight for her then as he got closer he recognized some of them. He saw Humphrey and Laila with two other wolves he didnt recognize and he decided it was safe to approach. He heard them talking but it didnt seem to be anything major so he walked on in "excuse me" he said catching everyone`s attention "im here to see Lilly" he said happily. Lilly was gaping then she charged him knocking him to the ground and kissing him deeply. "oh my god!" she exclaimed "I was afraid I would never see you again you had me so worried!" He smiled at her "I would never stop looking for you I love you too much." Humphrey having a slightly twisted sense of humor decided to break the moment "well you two could make out or we could make plans to return to Jasper. They both looked at him a bit shocked as did two females wolves Shakey didnt know "who are these two?" Shakey asked sounding ruder than he had intended "oh sorry didnt mean to sounds so harsh but what are your names?" they softend their looks and Cellestial said "well Im Cellestial and this is Clarrisa." He swore one of the names sounded familiar but he let it slide since it was of no import. "Im shakey and as you can tell Lilly is my girlfreind" they laughed a little "well he has a sense of humor too" said Clarissa "yeah he is an omega like me so he should" replied Humphrey "well lets get to planning when are we gonna ;eave and how on earth will we find our way?" said Clarissa "well" replied Lilly "we will have to feel our way out we know the general direction to go but as we closer we will have to search for scents so we may be walking a bit blindly." They looked a bit worried about walking blind like that but nonetheless they had no other ideas that sounded reasonable "well looks like we have a plan" said Lilly.

Jasper park was getting back on its feet with constrcution crews working round the clock to rebuild cabins that had been destroyed in the tornado and the tourists coming back. Most of the wolves that had been injured had rebounded and back to their normal selves but others still suffered with the loss of loved ones. A few wolves had managed to track down the humans that had saved them and actually left Jasper to go live with them. Many were sure that if and when humans found out that wolves could talk they probably freaked and it was a funny thought to have to see a human fall flat on their asses and start stammering like a drunk considering they were usually somewhat organized. Wolves in the park were beginning to worry about the pack leaders and Humphrey`s search party since they had been gone for a good while now some feared the worst others were just thinking that they were on their way back. Many had forgotten about Lilly and Shakey even Salty and Mooch had managed to allow him to leave their memories and they had moved on to end up with mates which had been a shocker for everyone. Salty had in some weird way managed to get with Sweets and they legitly seemed happy some wondered how in the hell that was possible but it was none of their buisness so they let it slide. Mooch had managed to get himself a fine eastern pack omega and many belived it was because after Humphrey had left with his little party Mooch had really lost weight and gained a small build making him look just as good as Humphrey in the females eyes. The storm itself had long past died after it had wrecked havoc over the central plains and south-eastern United States causing somewhat mass destrcution. It had eventually found its way over the Gulf of Mexico where it had died out leaving only small showers for a few days then it was gone completely. Bad memoreis remained but they could be overlooked by most of the wolves in Jasper.

Kate and Humphrey had been making love to each other in a small plains surrounded by trees making a beautiful secluded spot. Kate had noticed that Humphrey`s distant look was beginning to fade away and he seemed more there as did many other wolves. Her dad seemed the most there and his eyes looked like she had always remebered them and not faded like others including her mother sister and Humphrey. She kept feeling something odd at night it was just this intense tearing pain almost as if she were being ripped apart and she kept having this dream of her dieing a horrible death to cannibals. For some reason it seemed like deja vu when she had the dream and it happend at the same time each night or so it seemed. She had talked to Humphrey about it and though he seemed very worried he really hadnt given her advice that seemed helpful he had honestly thought it would just pass but if that were to be the case it was taking a while. She had also tlaked to her parents, sister, and freinds but she had gotten the same result. Something was off but she couldnt figure it out everything seemed so distant and she felt almost completely alone. "What could it mean?" she kept asking herself and all she could do was hope to find out.


	23. Chapter 23 Death Is Not the End

Chapter 23

Humphrey felt so happy since he had been reunited with Laila he could finally say he felt complete again. They had been talking about what happend after the tornado it held some painful memories for Laila especially and Humphrey was shocked and saddend when he learned about Shasta`s death. Humphrey`s time away from Laila had been happier than her time away from him sonce nothing really that bad had happend though him being his honest self mentioned his worries about Clarrissa coming onto him while he was with her and Lilly. Laila was rather pissed off at her for doing that to him but since nothing happend between the two she deicded to simply let it go. Laila also mentioned that she hadnt seen Kate or Hutch for a while and Humphrey told her the same and suddenly the two were very worried about the two. They tlaked about how one felt without the other one there and as far as Laila could tell it had been somewhat like hell for him without her there and she had to admit it had been the same for her. They saw a few small caves and looked up to see it getting dark "hey guys I see some dens and its getting late we will continue on our way tomorrow." They all found their own dens with the exception of the two couples who shared dens and they all soon fell asleep but Humphrey kept having visions of him and Kate being married after being taken by humans to another park. He and Kate fell in love as they journyed back home and though he almsot lost her to a forced marriage then a caribou stampede they still got married. To him it seemed a little too impossible especially in reality where things almost never had that perfect ending that everyone always wanted. He pushed it all away "im with Laila nothing will take me from her I love her too much."

Hutch was in shambles and at the point of losing his mind completely he was still suffering with the loss of Kate and now he was hopelessly lost in who knows where. Rachel was also fresh on his mind ever since he had started thinking of her again the pain and loss he felt had multiplied. He had begun questioning suicide and almost as if god could hear him oppurtunities kept coming around but he knew that god wouldnt want him to commit suicide or at least that what he had heard people say. "Anyone who commits suicide goes to hell for eternity and suffers torment and agony" kept playing over and over in his head but it did little to quiet the thought of it. "Its the easy way out" he told himself but he couldnt quite be sure of that because the promise of torment and agony seemed pretty unattractive to him. Another oppurtunity showed itself to him soon he was walking along a deep ravine that no thing could survive falling into. Once again the thought of ending it all right there came to him and every attempt he had at pushing it away was countered "I have family here" he said to himself but his mind only replied "you have been gone for a very long while now im sure they think you're dead!" again he treid only for it to be countered. Was he ready to give in to give up the life he knew he thought of Shelby the girl that now that he thinks back he loved first the Kate whom he lsot then to his family and how much they miss him and the thought of them thinking he was dead was unbearable. He was standing at the edge and he really didnt mean to but suddenly something slipped beneath him causing him to fall he clsoed his eyes awaiting the final crunch meaning his death but when he opened his eyes he was waking up to the morning light with Rachel sleeping next to him smiling and with no memory of what had happend.

Eve's condition had been detiorating for the past few days and no one knew why but it was as if something had suddenly gone wrong with her and now it was killing her. The vet's where running every scan they could but they couldn't find anything wrong with her. Medically she was perfectly healthy with the exception of a few brusied ribs and some pain from the wreck but she was otherwise just fine. Jordan was very saddend by the latest developments with Eve since they had become very close over the past few days. Eve had felt she had nothing left what with her two daughters grown up and moving out and her mate being dead. She and Jordan where making arrangements to live together in Jordan's home with her husabnd and young son. Eve was so happy she was going to have a family and now this comes along "always something" Eve thought to herself as she felt worse and worse with each passing hour and though no one was telling her she wasnt expected to make it past midnight tonight and she felt like dieing herself. Any attempts at eating were bungled by her stomach not agreeing with the food and she simplt threw it back up. She was barely able to drink anything since she barely had enough energy to lap the water up with her tounge. She was laying down and she knew her time was clsoe and she looked at the clock. Thanks to Jordan she knew how to read the time on a clock now "9:00 PM" she said to herself and as each second passed she felt that much worse "well looks like my time is near" she thought to herself and she couldnt be more right.

Shakey and Lilly felt happy as they woke up to the sun shining into the ncie cozy den they had chsoen for the night. They kissed lightly and got up to see if Humphrey and Laila were ready to get going back towards home. They got there to see Humphrey and Laila stil lfast asleep and Shakey got a little idea to scare them half to hell. "Psssst Lilly" Shakey whispered "yeah?" she whispered back "I have an idea just follow my lead" she looked at him confused but nodded "ok." Shakey got a smirk on his face then he aproached the sleeping pair "GET UP GET UP!" he yelled repeatedly causing Humphrey and Laila to jump up then run into each other. Humphrey started rubbing his head then he stared down Shakey who was literally rolling on the ground laughing. Shakey realized that Humphrey was now very pissed and suddenly stopped laughing and got up. "Sheesh lighten up it was just a joke" he said "yeah a really painful one" Humphrey said rubbing his head. Lilly was chuckling but she kept her comments to herself while Humphrey argued a bit with Shakey "did you really have to do that sheesh a simple hey guys get up wouldnt have waorked sheesh now I have a splitting headache thanks a lot" Humphrey complianed "yes I did it was for a good laugh" replied Shakey. Laila was rubbing her head and she sat down next to Lilly to eavesdrop on the argument which didnt last long but it came back out with Shakey rubbing his head as well as Humphrey. "I gave him a proper headache" Humphrey said to Laila which just got a small laugh "well that makes three of us" she replied which got a small chuckle from Humphrey "you dont say" he replied. Clarissa and Cellestial both emereged from there one night dens and soon the group was off towards Jasper.

Eve had barely made it through the night but she knew as well as everyone else she wouldnt see the sunset today and honestly she was afraid but she knew it happend to everyone at some point in time. She no longer even had enough energy to drink and still nothing could be found to explian why she had detiorated so quickly. Jordan was in there and they were talking Eve's voice had began to go away and it was getting harder to breath and to make things worse for her, her heart was slowing down and her vlood pressure was fluxuating. Jordan being very honst with Eve told her these thinbg and as much as she hated to sya it told her that it meant she had less than an hour to live. "Take me off the life support" Eve said with little energy in her voice "but you will die" Jordan replied "that can't be stopped now" Eve replied. Jordan nodded and had some vets pull the support and Eve suddenly felt a little more free but then her vison began to cloud until she could see no more only her hearing remained at it was muffeled. She heard some crying from Jordan as her hearing went away and she lost all feeling in her body and she knew it was the end. Her eyes opened in her den with Wisnton next to her and it appeared she had slept late. She got up and woke him up aswell they kissed each other good morning and started their head alpha duties for the day. She had no recollection of what had happend and she never would.


	24. Chapter 24 Just a Dream?

Chapter 24

Humphrey and the now rather large group had been travelling all day and they had made their way back into Canada and they were completely exhausted especially Clarissa and Cellestial whom hadnt traveled that far in one day for a very long time. Laila and he were feeling the happiest they had been in a while just being back together was enough to make them feel free of a void that had kept them captive during the others absence. The group couldnt find a form of shelter so they settled on a small plain surrounded by trees and they soon drifted off to a nice deep and peaceful sleep. Humphrey`s dreams were espicially odd that paticular evening it included him being with Kate and Hutch being with one of his best freinds Shelby. In the dream Humphrey was actually happy he and Kate made an excellent couple as did Hutch and Rachel but oddly enough he also saw that Lilly was with Garth. He and Garth were able to get along in the dream and they were the closest thing to being each others brother that they could have both being only children. Since he and Kate had been apprently married the Alpha and Omega law had been abolished. Then suddenly the dream took a weird turn were Eve ruined it all by wishing none of the previous events had ever happend Humphrey saw the world go black then the events of the past month began to take place over again. "How can this be" Humphrey thought to himself "there is no way that ever happend" he said rejecting even the slightest bit of doubt about his own words. Then he saw something that haunted him Kate was killed at the hands of cannibalistic wolves and Hutch fell to his death overlooking a ravine. He was given Hutch`s point of view but the weird things was when he hit the ground there was no crushing sound instead Hutch opened his eyes with the sun glaring in them and Rachel curled up net to him smiling in her sleep.

Laila woke up when she felt Humphey getting up she groaned as she streched out her stiff muscles "well its a bit early to be getting up" she said softly as to not wake the others Humphrey jumped a little "woah you startled me there" he said with a light laugh "sorry if I woke you up I just had this weird dream and it was enough to wake me up." Laila was curious now "what could wake you up this early the moon is still out I know you, you love to sleep in" Humphrey really didnt want to explain the whole thing to her but he knew she wouldnt leave him alone about it if he didnt. "lets head out" he said "I`ll tell you everything about it" Laila was wondering why he wanted to go outside to explian it but she let it slide. He lead her a small distance away from the plains and into the woods and he eventually found a small clearing in the trees where they could tlak about his dream. "Ok" he said "here it goes" he explained to her every last detail he could about his dream about halfway through she stopped him "wait a second you were with Kate in this dream?" he had feared her asking aobut that "look" he said "remember this is just a dream or more like a nightmare now that i think about it but remeber the only one I love is you and that is the way it is going to be" she slid her head under his muzzle "just promise me you will never leave me" she said "I promise you that" he said caringly "dont you worry I would never leave you i love you too much." The couple sat there as the moon set and the sun rise made the sky a brilliant reddish orange color."

Lilly and Shakey were out walking around the woods after Humphrey and Laila had left to talk about something they really hadnt told the others much about. They had left just Cellestial and Clarrisa in the plains when they left to walk around. The couple had kept their silence not finding any words to say to each other though both of their minds were screaming at them to break the silence. Shakey was trying to think of something to say but no words would come to him so instead he just coughed. Lilly looked at him expectantly but was dissapointed when no words came out of his mouth so she knew it would have to be her that broke the silence. "So im curious" she said getting his attention and breaking the rather awkward silence between them "what was it like without me being around when you were searching for me?" Shakey looked at her and smiled a little "well it was lonely and way to quiet i had no one to talk to and I was frantically searching for you so in a way without you being there I was exhausted and really lonely" he looked back down to the ground "I realy missed you." She was touched that she had made that big of an impact on him and to be honest she had felt very lost without him even with Clarrissas company she had still felt very lonely. "I missed you alot even with Clarrisa there I was still very lonely and at some points rather afraid mainly for you" he nuzzeled her and she kissed him catching him off guard but he accepted it happily she pushed him onto his back and stared at him seductivaly "really you want this now" he said with a touch of lust in his voice "fuck me good" she said in response and with that he rolled her underneath him and began licking and kissing her neck begginning to get soft moans of happiness from her. "Your enjoying arent you" Shakey said seductivally "oh yeah" she replied "well then i guess its time to go down a bit." She laid her head back as he began to go lower and lower tracing his muzzle down her chest and stomach then reaching her now very hot and wet womanhood. He gave her a slow lick making her body shudder with pleasure "dominate me" where her two words before he put his tounge completely into her and he began searching for her sweet spot. It didnt take long until he found it causing her to let out a soft moan he then began targeting that area and soo nshe was panting from the pleasure. "Shakey Im not gonna last much-" she was cut off as her orgasam hit causing her to spray Shakey with her feminine liquid he licked it off of his muzzle and then he got on top of her completely "here comes phase two" he whispered into her ear then he slid his fully erect 'wolf' into her causing her to moan lightly at the fullness it gave her. He soon began thrusting slowly picking up speed and he was soon panting heavily as was Lilly. He bent down and began to kiss her passionitaly only causing more excitement and soon he released looking for air "Im about to-" was all he managed before he released his seed into her coating every inch of her womanhood and causing her to howl with pleasure. He collpased on top of her cattching his breath "that was amazing you were amazing I love you so much" he said between breaths "she licked his neck and replied "I love you too and dont you forget it."

Laila and Humphrey were heading back to the small meadow when they heard a wolf howl in what sounded like pleasure "Lilly and Shakey having some fun I see" Humphrey said as he walked with Laila. Laila suddenly kissed him deeply then got on top of him with a rather nuahgty look on her face "why not have some of our own" she said seductivaly as she suddenly went to his wolf and began licking its sheath willing it to come out. He lightly groaned in pleasure as it grew and came out of the sheath that it had once hidden in she then took the whole mass in her mouth and began sucking him hard going deepthroat style and nearly gagging herself on it but the pleasure she was giving Humphrey was able to mask it as it was making her get hotter and hotter in her lower area she couldnt wait for his mass to be in her. She was lsot in her lustful thoughts when Humphrey broke her out of her trance "here I come!" he yelled as he realeasd into her mouth. She let his 'wolf' out of her mouth as he swalloed every last bit of his cum "mmmm salty" she said then she hovered her womanhood over hims mouth teasing him but she shuddered as he brough her down over his nuzzle and sticking it in her as well began licking her inside the folds. She felt her front legs give way as she bgan moaning pleasureably "oh god Humphrey more more" she moaned as he continued to tounge her and soon she felt an orgasam coming "Humphrey i cant hold it much longer!" she yelled warning him and just a few seconds afterwards she released her fluids all over his face in a spray. He licked his muzzle clean then licked her folds clean of the liquid "sweet like honey" he said getting a small laugh from her "you were amazing" she said placing her head under his "I love you" he replied "and nothing can change that" then suddenly everything faded away as he came back to reality.

Humphrey woke up with the sun in his eyes with Kate next to him still aslepp and lightly snoring. He was confused at what had just happend one second he was having oral sex with Laila and the next he is with Kate. He rubbed his eyes then it hit him like a sack of rocks "it was only just a dream" he thought to himself "the whole thing was only a dream but how?" he was stunned the month and a half long time period had only been a dream. He shook his head to clear his mind then he saw Kate sleeping next to him and he realized that time had never been reversed it was just his imagination messing with him. "I'll be damned" he thought to himself getting through his head he had jsut woken up from the weirdest dream of his life. He would have to tell Kate about this one she would find it very very stunning that he could dream about so much in one night. He got up and walked down to a small pond to freshen up then he saw Laila walking around gathering herbs "hey Laila" he said happy to see her again she was startled at the sound of his voice but happy to see him "oh hey Humphrey just gathering the usual herbs and medicnes anything new?" she knew him well and she knew he would always ask what'cha doing as a conversation starter "well since you answered my first question nah the usual stuff me and Kate are gonna do the usual meet up with freinds and all that good stuff." She nodded "ahh well I have exciting news" she said "what is it?" Humphrey asked curious "well im engaged to Shasta he came back about a week ago and propsed "thats great im so happy for you I know you and Shasta will get along great" Humphrey said very happy for her. "Well I hate to go but i have a sick wolf to tend too sheesh I get one at least once a week" she said with a irriatated laugh and he couldnt blame her the pack healer was always busy. "Well see ya round" he said as she left "see ya and tell Kate I said hi" she said before dissapearing out of sight. He walked back to his den to see Kate still asleep "wake up Kate" he said softly and thats all it took to wake her from her now light doze "good morning" she said sleepily and then gave Humphrey a light kiss which he returned happily "Kate I had the weirdest dream" he said this woke her up "what was it about" she said with a yawn "I'll tell you alter but right now we have some plans" she smiled "always so crazy about the days plans" he couldnt deny it "and?" he said "well lets get going" she replied and you can tell me about that dream later.


	25. Chapter 25 Back to Reality

Chapter 25

Humphrey and Kate were heading to meet up with Garth and Lilly since the four had a full day of plans including going to a nice sceneic spot that Lilly knew about. The two girls decided that the ywanted to have some time together since they hadnt talked in a few days and the two guys happily obliged not wanting to have to listen to the rather irritating girl talk. Humphrey and Garth were just sitting there for a few seconds talking about the love life when Humphrey got an idea "hey dude I wanna show you a hobby of mine" Humphrey said changing the subject "well im not much on the masturbating with other guys but if thats you`re idea of fun..." Garth said with a sarcasstic grin on his face. "Wow you are a perv" Humphrey replied getting a laugh and an "I'm just kidding" from Garth "good one" Humphrey said still disgusted at the comment Garth made. They started up a rather large hill not too far away from the terriotroy and you could also see the head alpha den across some of the feeding ground just below and it showed off a nice view of the rockies just to the south. "Wow nice view" Garth commented in amazement "I know I love it up here the air is more refreshing and its a great hill for log sledding" Garth looked at him confused "log what?" Humphrey laughed and pulled a piece of wood from a small covering behind a tree ''log sledding its where you hop a piece of wood like this" he said pointing to the wood "and you find a hill" he said moitiong to a steep slope on the east side of the hill "and you take a ride down." Garth was suddenly afraid "um im not sure about this" he said putting his tail between his legs and slowly backing away" Humphrey grabbed him by his ear "you walked the whole way up here might as well take the shortcut back down and besides do you really want to live wondering how fun it might of been or do you want to find out?" Garth considered it for about a minute then decided "ok but if I get killed in some way you're taking the fall." Humphrey laughed "I am not liable for anyone injured on the ride you ride at your own risk please enter the log safely and enjoy the ride" he said with a mechanical tone sounding as if his voice were a recorded message. Humphrey hopped on and Garth hopped in behind him "3...2...1...GO!" Humphrey yelled lauching the log with his rear foot and it sent them down the hill. Garth had his eyes closed and was as rigid as a statue as they quickly picked up speed. Garth was screaming like a little girl as the quickly sped down the hill.

Lilly and Kate were talking about the love life when they heard screaing in sheer terror and what sounded like excitement they both looked in the direction of the screaming and they saw that Humphrey and Garth were sliding down a hill in a log at a very high rate of speed "well looks like they had fun without us" Kate said sarcastically "poor Garth" Lilly replied with laughter as she saw them dissapear from sight and she saw Garth covering his eyes while screaming in terror. The two laughed and decided to go find Garth and Humphrey and enjoy the rest of their day together after checking up on Winston and Eve. They found the two just simply talking and though Garth was a little shaken he looked otherwise just fine "hey Garth you ok?" Lilly asked running to him and nuzziling his chest "I'm perfectly fine" Garth said "Humphrey just scared the living shit out of me thats all" Humphrey and Kate laughed at the comment as did Lilly and even Garth let out a small chuckle. They made their way to the head alpha`s den and as they walked in they saw the two arguing about something. They decided to see what was wrong "mom dad?" Kate said as she walked into the den making the two stop their argument "what the hell are yall harassing each other about this time?" Eve was the first to answer "oh nothing major really just a small disagreement about hunting parties for the day." Humphrey and Garth walked in as well "who were you planning on leading the party?" Humphrey asked. Winston looked at him and said "you" Humphrey was taken aback "I have little to no training on being an alpha so how do you expect me to lead a hunting group?" Winston smiled a little and said "like all alphas do learn on the job you will be leading hte night time party so be ready and have a little fun doing it be creative." Humphrey nodded and thanked him for the oppurtunity and left with his freinds to have a day of fun.

The next few weeks went by great after a successful first hunt for Humphrey and now after a few weeks he had grown some muscles the odd dream he had had was long from his memory and now he never even remebered it he had never even told Kate. They had a great few weeks together following hte weird dreams including their first time with each other and since that they had gone at each other like rabbits at a carrot. But if there was one thing about that dream it was able to show what could happen if time were to be turned back and if things were to go diffrently by fate being twisted. Sometimes fiddiling with fate can cuase good things to happen but other times can cuase weird and ultiamtely hurtful and deadly things to happen. Humphrey in his entire life never had such a dream again neithier did anyone in his pack but every night someone goes to bed and dreams their world has been turned upside down only to wake up in the morning to see everything they had seen was simply a dream will it be you tonight? or will you have to wait for it to happen? only time will tell.


	26. AN

**A/N**

Hey guys Werewolf here and I hope you enjoyed reading Alpha and Omega: Time reversal as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Also stay tuned for my series Heavens wrath with its first installment Alpha and Omega: Archangels Fury coming soon

if you liked the story post a review and if you didnt well still post a review i like any and all reviews that i recieve

Thanks for reading and till next time see ya

~Werewolf98~


End file.
